


Robron - A High School AU

by itskindaafangirlthing



Series: Robron - High School AU [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, robron high school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskindaafangirlthing/pseuds/itskindaafangirlthing
Summary: Robert is the new kid at school. He immediately takes interest in 'hoodie-guy', who turns out to be troublemaker Aaron.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just gonna be some high school robron fan fiction to forget about all the shit Emmerdale is doing at the moment. Hope you'll give it a try and enjoy it :D

"Come on, Robert. It's your own fault you got kicked out of our school.", Andy tried to make his brother step out the car.   
Robert didn't want to go to a public school.   
He knew being kicked out of the school he and his sibling went to, was up to him and what he did,   
but he didn't get why instead of putting him in a different private school he had to go to a public one with a bunch of psycho kids.   
"Robert, do you really want to be late on your first day?", his stepmom Diane now also tried to get him out of the car.   
Robert just rolled his eyes, grabbed his bag and opened the door.   
"See ya.", he said leaving the car and closing the door. He walked towards his new school.   
It didn't look as bad as public schools look in all those movies.   
The building was still covered in snow and he saw some christmas decorations on the windows.   
Christmas. Robert's christmas hasn't been a nice one.   
The atmosphere was heated, hid siblings were scared that what he did would also affect them and his dad was madly disappointed.   
They had constantly been on the search for a school Robert could go to directly after winter break.   
And now he was here, with a bunch of new kids and new teachers.  
But he decided that standing outside and pretending he wouldn't have to go inside, wasn't worth being late,   
so he took a deep breath and started looking for signs that would take him to the principal's office.   
Maybe this year wouldn't be as bad as he expected it to be.  
-  
"Do I need to introduce myself to the class?", Robert asked the teacher he got introduced with and then told to follow.   
"Only if you want to." Robert shook his head, showing the teacher that there was no need to do that. "Okay, then just look for a spare seat."  
Robert nodded and turned around to look at the class.   
There were some groups that were talking and some students just silently sat on their chairs, staring at the clock, waiting for the lesson to start.   
Robert recognized two free seats.   
One was next to a blonde girl, who was checking her make up in a pocket mirror.   
The other seat was in the back, next to a guy with brown hair. He seemed to be texting someone on his phone.   
Robert decided to sit next to the guy, because he didn't want everyone to think he was someone who intentional sat next to a girl just to get on with her.  
"Is this seat taken?", he asked the guy, who put his phone away and looked a bit confused at him.   
"What?", he asked. "I asked if this seat was taken. I'm Robert. I'm the new kid and-", Robert wanted to introduce himself but the guy cut him off.   
"No. This seat is taken, mate.", he said mockingly.   
Robert wanted to protest, regarding that the bell had already rang and that if someone was actually sitting there, he should already be here,  
but the blonde girl stepped in. "This seat is free. You can sit here."   
Robert turned around to see her smiling at him, he didn't want to be rude so he thanked her and took place next to her.  
"I'm Rebecca. Rebecca White.", the girl introduced herself.   
"Robert.", he answered. "Nice to meet you, Robert.", she said, smiling again.   
She had this kind of smile that made Robert believe she was someone to always be cheerful.  
The teacher finally started the lesson.   
"So I hate this as much as you do, but because of recent events the principal told us all to fill out these attendance lists."  
Robert recognized some people turning around to look at the guy in the back, who rolled his eyes.   
He probably was someone who got into trouble a lot.   
"Adam Barton?", the teacher started to check the list and the guy Robert was still looking at answered. Adam, so that was his name.   
'Finn Barton', was the next one on the list. A skinny guy with glasses raised his hand to confirm his attendance.   
He had the same surname as Adam, but they didn't look alike.   
"Aaron Dingle?", the teacher asked. "Aaron?".   
With nobody answering the teacher lifted his head up and looked in Adam's direction.   
"Adam. Does your mate intend to be gifting us with his attendance today?"  
Adam just shrugged. "Must be home sick, I guess."  
"Yeah, sure.", Rebecca whispered ironically. "What?", Robert asked her.  
"Well, Aaron's always "sick" but then magical is in school without attending classes. It's a surprise Adam is even here.   
You normally don't get to see them without the other one."   
Robert nodded and then continued listening to the teacher calling out the student's names. Couldn't hurt to know a few of them.  
-  
As Robert and Rebecca were walking out of the classroom, he realized some guys laughing and clearly talking bad about Finn, who was walking in front of him.   
Finn looked a bit scared and quickened his steps but the guys were following him.  
Even though Robert couldn't make out what they were exactly saying, he recognized the word 'faggot'.   
He wanted to help Finn, but Rebecca held him back. "You better don't."   
Robert looked confused at her. "Why not?"   
The door to the classroom next to Finn flew open and a few students walked out.   
They seemed to be in the year above Robert.   
When a girl with straigthened, brown hair came out, Rebecca waved at her.   
"Chrissie!", she shouted.   
The girl looked around to see where the shout came from and when she found Rebecca she smiled and walked over.   
But she got almost pushed to the ground, by a guy coming out of the room behind her. He had dark hair and clearly wasn't someone to mess with. He ran to Finn and the other guys immediatly stopped harassing Finn. They looked scared and ran away.  
"That's my sister, Chrissie.", Rebecca said and got Robert's attention back, "This is Robert, he's new here."  
"Oh well, then welcome, I guess.", Chrissie said.   
Robert smiled at her but then his eyes were stuck at the scene in the background again.   
That guy who went to help Finn was looking very angry now, while Finn just looked like he wanted to be left alone.   
"Excuse me if this sounds weird, but who is that guy?", he said pointing at Finn an the other guy.   
"That's Finn's brother. Ross Barton.", Rebecca explained.   
"Yeah you better stay away from him. He's trouble.", Chrissie said.   
'Barton. Why is everyone called Barton?', Robert thought.  
"So, Ross and Finn are brothers? Is Adam related to them, too?", Robert asked the sisters out of curiosity.  
"He's their cousin. But you don't really see them talking. If you ask me, I think the Bartons are all weird.   
Except for Pete. He's the oldest brother."   
Rebecca seemed to know a lot about the people here, but it was good knowing someone Robert could turn to if he had questions.  
Rebecca and Chrissie started discussing about something Robert didn't pay attention to.   
He looked over at Finn again. Ross was gone now and Finn seemed calmer.   
But then a buff guy, wearing a black hoodie and walking like he didn't want people to see him, passed by and Finn startled.   
"Aaron!", he said, following the guy in the hoodie who now fastened his steps.   
Realizing that, Finn stopped.   
"Come on! You can't ignore me forever!", Finn shouted after him, but then he shook his head, turned around and walked away.   
The guy in the hoodie stopped when he reached Adam.   
There wasn't much distance to them so Robert tried to ignore Rebecca and Chrissie talking and listened to what Adam and the hoodie-guy were talking.   
"Lunch break? Are you serious? I know I've covered for you saying you're sick, but still, what if someone saw you.   
You know they'll suspect us.", Adam said but Robert couldn't hear more because he and hoodie-guy went somewhere else to finish their conversation.   
Robert couldn't tell why but he strangely was really interested in what hoodie-guy and Adam were up to.

It was lunch break and Robert was exploring the schoolground by himself.   
He stopped at the car park and looked around.   
There were a few cars and in one corner a few teachers were gathering to smoke.   
He didn't blame them for smoking, with everything he got to know about this school by now, he assumes that teaching here wasn't an easy thing to do.   
He kept walking, trying to find the gym.   
But being distracted by looking for it, he didn't look where he was going and bumped into a car.   
With him hitting the car, the alarm went off.   
"You idiot!", someone cursed him.   
Robert looked around but didn't see anyone until hoodie-guy stepped out from behind the car.   
He had a knife in his hand. The car's alarm was still ringing loudly.   
Robert looled confused at hoodie-guy and then back to the car.   
He only recognized now, that the car's tyres were flat through cuts.   
When Robert looked back to hoodie-guy he was gone, but he heard someone yell behind him.   
"I didn't do anything!", Robert turned around to see a teacher who was holding hoodie-guy by his hoodie.   
"That's something the principal can decide.", the teacher said, "And you," he looked at Robert, "can accompany us."   
Robert didn't even bother argue, so he just followed them.  
On the way to the principal's office hoodie-guy was silent and came along withput arguing, he probably was used to going there.   
But something about him told Robert that there was more to him then a guy in a hoodie that likes getting into trouble.  
Robert and hoodie-guy had to wait outside the office while the teacher went in to describe the situation.   
Subtly, Robert tried to observe the guy.   
He was buff, had perfectly gelled hair and Robert would bet that he actually had curly hair.   
He looked like someone who doesn't smile that often and was actually very emotional, just doesn't show it that often.   
"What you looking at, mate?!", hoodie-guy asked furiously.   
"Nothing.", Robert answered, trying to look away unsuspiciously.  
The principal and the teacher came out of the office.   
"So, Aaron, again? Really?" Hoodie-guy, who Robert now knew was the Aaron that was missing in class today, shrugged his shoulders provocative.   
"What? You really want me to believe that this wasn't you?", the principal said.   
Aaron, still wearing a smirk, just innocently raised his arms.   
"It wasn't him.", Robert said.   
He didn't know why exactly he had said it but he guessed he just thought making a few mates couldn't be wrong.   
And Aaron seemed to be someone interesting to hang out with.   
The teacher looked shocked at him, "Excuse me?"  
"You know I was there. It wasn't him.   
I mean I saw him there but I saw someone else run away after the car alarm went off.   
And if it really was Aaron, why would he stay?"  
Aaron seemed to just roll with it, his expression was still the same and he even kinda provocative grinned.  
"Well then I guess the two of you can go.", the principal said then but Robert saw the angry face the teacher made so he did what he could do best.   
"I know this place where you can get your car fixed.   
It belongs to my father's friend, maybe I could get you a discount.   
In compensation for not being able to identify who cut the tyres."

After Robert and Aaron then finally were free to go, Aaron was already about to walk away but Robert stopped him.  
"Wait. Are you not gonna thank me?", he said, putting on is persuasive face.  
"For what exactly?", Aaron said annoyed.  
"Saving you from detention?"  
"Probably gonna have to go there anyway so why bother?", Aaron turned around again to walk away but Robert wasn't quite done yet.  
"Sorry. I'm new and thought making a few mates wasn't that bad of an idea."  
"Well I'm not looking for any mates.   
Why don't you just go buy some, bet you have enough money for that."  
Robert looked confused at him, he wanted to protest but when Aaron recognized that he turned around and walked away for good this time.   
Robert didn't want to make a fool of himself so he just left him be. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

When Robert went to class the following day, Aaron was already there,   
sitting at his table and being concentrated on reading something.  
But there was no sign of Adam.  
Something inside him wanted to make Robert go over there and talk to Aaron,   
maybe start the conversation with why Adam was missing even though class was about to start,   
but he decided to just sit down and listen to whatever Rebecca was gonna talk about.  
But right after he sat down, Adam walked into the room.  
He had his head down, but Robert could still see that he was beaten up.  
His eye had gotten black and his lips were wounded.  
Robert turned around to look at Aaron.  
He had his eyes wide open and looked kinda worried.  
When Adam took place next to him, Aaron immediately started questioning him.   
Robert couldn't hear the exact words but he was sure he heard a 'Who did this?' and a 'Who do I need to beat up?".  
Robert never had a friend like Aaron.  
Not even his big brother Andy would beat someone up for him.  
'Aaron's probably someone special', Robert thought,   
'someone who is grumpy and mean to everyone but when someone is dear him, he'll do whatever he can to make their life easier.'  
Robert was still fascinated by Adam and Aaron's friendship when the teacher came and throughout the whole lesson,   
he glanced back to them and recognized the worried looks Aaron gave Adam about every 10 seconds.

After class Adam and Aaron stormed out of the room and Robert tried to insuspiciously follow them.  
He knew eavesdropping someone wasn't exactly the definition of making friends but Robert couldn't help himself.  
And anyway, he didn't have anything better to do.  
So he leaned against a wall, near where they stood, and hid behind a book, pretending to be reading something.  
"You sure you're alright?", Aaron asked worried.  
"Yeah. Believe me, I had worse."  
"Okay. But then we can't risk doing the Job at this party on Friday."  
"WHAT? Are you daft? That's gonna make us loads of money!?"  
"I know. And you know I need it. But there will be lots of people, we can't risk it."  
"Yes, we-", Adam got cut off by Finn who was standing in front of them now, crossing his arms over his chest.  
Aaron sighed.  
"I can't deal with that right now.", He said, looking at Finn and walking away.  
Adam looked confused at first, but then he followed his mate.  
Finn then also left.  
Robert put the book away and went to the cafeteria to look for Rebecca.  
When he found her he waved at her and she came over.  
"What's up?", she asked.  
"I heard something about a party this Friday?", Robert said, hoping she could do something for him to go there too.  
He really wanted to know what Aaron and Adam were talking about.  
"Ah yes. It's at this rich girl's house.  
No one really knows her name, but her parents are away and she seems to be trying to seduce people to be her friend.  
You can come if you want to.  
Everyone's gonna be there.  
I'll text you the address.", Rebecca said, already taking out her phone.  
"Can I take my siblings with me?  
It's just that our dad wants us to 'spend more time together'."  
"Of course. Like I said, everyone's gonna be there."  
Robert nodded gratefully, trying to hold back his inner pleasure of how he got exactly what he wanted.

-

It was Friday night. Robert, Andy and Victoria arrived at the address Rebecca had given to Robert.  
They were standing in front of a big mansion.  
"Guess Rebecca didn't lie when she said the girl was rich.", Robert said impressed.  
"It's bigger than our farm!", Andy commented.  
"Do you boys want to stand here all night or do you wanna go in?", Vic said,   
not covering the fact that she was excited to meet new people who aren't spoiled, rich kids like she went to school with.  
The three of them were walking towards the door, and as they came a bit later than the time Rebecca told Robert,   
there were already some people throwing up outside the house or walking in curved lines.  
Robert saw Chrissie sitting in a chair inside the house, talking to a guy who seemed to be a bit older.  
"I'm gonna leave you guys now.", Robert said and immediately left his siblings alone, still hearing Victoria's protests.  
"Robert!", Chrissie said when she saw him.  
Robert walked up to her and said hello.  
Then she introduced him to the guy she was talking to.  
"This is Pete. Ross and Finn's brother."  
Robert shook Pete's hand and then looked around.  
He was looking for Aaron or Adam but he saw neither of them.  
So he decided to walk around a bit.  
"You're already leaving?", Chrissie said as Robert moved.  
"Nah, just getting a drink.", he answered, without having the intention to actually drink something tonight.  
After a few minutes of squeezing through drunk kids and people making out, he finally saw that hoodie he got to know by now.   
Aaron was carefully looking around before he then opened the door to an extra room and went in.  
Robert followed him, it took him a while until getting to the door because there were so many people but when he finally got there he stopped for a second.  
Why did he even want to go in there?  
He could be faced with basically anything.  
Aaron could have just went in there to be alone.  
Or he could have sneaked in there to make out with someone.  
What for a reason Robert couldn't explain, was something he really didn't want to see.  
But even though it was really loud, Robert managed to hear something from inside the room.  
"QUIET! Do you want anyone to hear us!", Robert identified Adam's voice.  
Then he heard furniture moving.  
Robert started to get what was going on.  
Without really thinking about it, he took out his phone, opened the camera app and pressed recording.  
Then he slowly opened the door.  
There was only the light that Aaron's and Adam's flashlight's were making but it was enough to film what was going on.  
"Now that's a surprise.", Robert said, making himself visible.  
Aaron and Adam looked shocked.  
They both had a flashlight in one hand and a big bag in the other.  
Robert could spot some things missing from the shelfs and the video actually showed Adam putting a big vase in his bag.  
"What do you want?", Adam asked.  
"Depends.", Robert said smirking, "Maybe I'll call the police.  
Maybe I'll keep the video and blackmail you.  
Or maybe I'll just delete it. But that's only if you're gonna ask very, very nicely."  
"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-", Adam wanted to go off on Robert, but Aaron held him back.  
"Just, leave the bag here, I'll deal with him.", Aaron said.  
"Are you out of your mind?!", Adam protested.  
"Just, leave it to me.", Aaron said again and doing this weird thing with his eyes that made Adam accept what Aaron said and leave.  
He put down the bag and left.  
It was only Aaron and Robert in the room now.

"So. What you want? I'd offer you part of whatever money we could make out of this, but I know you don't need it.", Aaron said, staying calm.  
Right now Robert wasn't sure that Aaron was even able to be caught off guard.  
"You know what I want.", Robert answered, trying to be as calm as Aaron was and not letting him see how nervous he actually was.  
"What? You mean making friends?  
I'm sorry to shatter your perfect little world but you don't make mates by blackmailing people."  
Aaron had put down the bag and clipped his flashlight to a wristband he was wearing so his hands were free.  
He came a bit closer to Robert, which only made him more nervous. No matter how tough he could be sometimes, if Aaron was about to beat him up, Robert could never keep up with him.  
"Maybe I just think having someone like you on my side could come in handy.", Robert said, calming down a bit.  
Aaron looked a bit offended.  
"Someone like me? What you mean by that?"  
Robert was surprised by Aaron's reaction.  
"You know.  
Someone who doesn't run away from trouble.  
Who knows how to get out of risky situations.  
Someone who's feared by everyone.  
Someone that's kinda a bully."  
Robert realized he shouldn't have said that, because Aaron seemed to be really angry now.  
"You're calling me a bully?!"  
Out of anger, Aaron pushed Robert against the wall behind him.  
Grabbing him by his collar.  
"You have no idea, who I am.  
You've been here for a week.  
You have talked to me like what, once?  
You don't know half of what I have to put up with every day, so you shut your spoiled, whiny rich mouth   
or I swear to god I'm gonna make you regret every single word you just said!"  
Robert could feel Aaron's breath, now that he was so close to him.  
He could feel the anger Aaron got by saying everything he just did.  
Robert could feel that there was more to Aaron than he had thought.  
Robert could see hurt in Aaron's eyes, which where still directly staring into his.  
Robert felt his skin tickle due to Aaron's heavily breathing.  
Robert himself must have been intensely breathing too because he felt Aaron getting a bit tense.  
Suddenly Aaron changed his expression, he was still holding Robert by his collar, still staring at him,   
but before Robert knew what was happening, Aaron had fiercely pressed his lips on Robert's.  
His heart was beating so fast and without giving a thought to what was happening,   
Robert gripped Aaron's hoodie and kissed him back.  
There was only the light from Aaron's flashlight that Robert could still see despite having closed his eyes.  
He also didn't realize the noise everyone was making outside.  
It felt like this moment wasn't even reality.  
Robert was so overwhelmed he didn't even notice Aaron's hand slowly sliding to his pocket and taking out his phone.  
Once Aaron had purchase of the phone he stepped back from Robert and left him shaken.  
Robert was still processing things so he just ignored Aaron having hold of his phone.  
Still a bit out of line, Robert came back to reality when Aaron handed him his phone back.  
"Deleted the video. Now, if you could excuse me, someone's waiting for me.", Aaron tried to leave but Robert stopped him.  
"Why'd you just do that?", Robert asked, not even caring about the fact that Aaron deleted the video.  
"To get your phone, idiot? Why else? I'm not gay or anything if that's what you think."  
"Oh, so what you're calling this then?", Robert said, starting to become himself again.  
"I was just messing you around, mate.  
Don't flatter yourself.", Aaron had his guard up down and Robert would probably even believe him,   
but the way Aaron had just kissed him, that's not the way you kiss someone just to mess with them.  
Aaron now opened the door but Robert put his arm in the way.  
"I don't believe a word you're saying.", he said.  
The noise from outside came through now, but still Robert was sure that Aaron had understood him.  
They were staring at each other intensely and Robert was about to lose control again.  
Especially when Aaron moved even closer to furiously whisper in Robert's ear.  
"Well, that's your problem then."  
With that Aaron left the room for good and left a very puzzled Robert behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter:D Also, here's my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/itsafangirlthing


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron was walking to school, lost in his thoughts. It wasn't something specific.   
It was about what he would do if Finn was gonna try talking to him again.   
Or how he would react if Pete's friend Ed, would throw his flirty wink at him again.   
Or what was going trough his mind the most, Robert.   
Aaron was sure he successfully talked himself out of why he had kissed him, but he still wished he wouldn't have done it.   
Why couldn't he just have done what he does best, beat the guy up, get his phone that way.   
He didn't even kiss him just to get the phone, the thought about getting the phone had just come to him after he had already been all over Robert.   
But that doesn't necessarily mean he was gay.   
Maybe his subconscious already knew he could get the phone that way, so he just did it without thinking about it.   
Aaron tried to shut all of these thoughts out, but it only worked when Adam showed up.  
"Ey! Mate.", he said, petting him on his shoulder.  
"Remember that girl I told you about? The one I met last friday?  
Turns out, she's that Robert-guy's sister.", Adam started talking before Aaron could even say 'hi'.  
"You're kidding, right?", Aaron said.  
"No, I'm not.  
I'm alone at home this weekend and thought about throwing a 'little' party.  
You know, invite a few mates.  
Maybe ask Robert for him and his siblings to come.  
Have to invite my cousins though, my mum made Pete promise to check in on me.  
So, what you're saying?", Adam looked really excited while Aaron just didn't get why.  
"You want to throw a party, risking your mum getting mad, having your annoying cousins around,   
even inviting dumbass Robert and all that just to get it on with Robert's sister?"  
Adam sighed, "I knew you weren't gonna get it, but I think she's really special."  
"Whatever.", Aaron said, grabbed his bag and started walking to class again.  
When he came in, he didn't exactly pay attention to his surroundings even though he was as always walking with his head down,   
so when he tried to get to his table he tripped over a bag and almost fell.  
"I'm sor-.", the bag's owner said but stopped.  
As Aaron looked up, he looked directly into Robert's perplexed eyes.  
Aaron himself felt this sudden movement inside him.  
It was like a twist inside his stomach but Aaron didn't know what it meant, 'cause this feeling was new to him.  
Neither Aaron, nor Robert were saying a thing.  
They just silently stared at each other until Aaron decided to move on and went to his seat again.  
He hoped that Robert hadn't looked after him because then he would have seen him almost tripping again, by being a bit shaken.  
Aaron couldn't explain what was happening, when he had just looked at Robert he found himself in the same situation as last week,  
before he had kissed Robert. Kissed Robert to get the phone of course.  
Aaron was still a bit shook when Adam arrived as well but gladly for Aaron, he didn't start talking about that party he wanted to throw again.

 

Later at lunch break, Aaron and Adam were sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall outside of school.  
The floor was cold but neither of the boys cared about that.  
"So about that party", Adam started the subject Aaron tried to avoid, "I thought about it a lot now."  
"Do you finally agree on how bad of an idea it is?", Aaron said, hoping Adam would've changed his mind.  
"No, I still think it'll be awesome. But I think getting Robert and his sis there won't be as easy. I mean, I can't ask him to come."  
"Why not?"  
"I can't stand the guy.  
No matter how nice his sister was, I only need to see his smug face and all I want to do is place my fist on it.", Adam said.  
Aaron had to laugh at that.  
The fact that Adam got a crush one a girl, who's brother he can't stand a bit,  
was just reminding him of the many reasons why Adam was one of a kind.  
But then Aaron went back into 'let's-not-do-this-party' -mood.  
"So, if you can't see a way of inviting him, then that means party is off?  
I mean the whole point of it was to see his sister, wasn't it?", Aaron still tried to convince Adam.  
"Stop trying, mate.  
That party WILL happen.  
And don't even bother giving me the 'There's always something bad happening when you throw a party' -speech.  
I also already have a plan B for inviting Robert.", Adam said proud.  
Aaron sighed, "Now I'm interested in what dumb plan you've got on your mind again."  
"Nothing dumb. Pretty simple actually.  
You're gonna ask him."  
At that Aaron suddenly was 100% attentive.  
"Are you completely out of your mind?", he said loudly and a bit furious.  
Adam was clearly a bit amused by Aaron going off like that.  
"Calm down, mate.  
He clearly doesn't hate you or he would have tried to tell someone about what he saw on Friday, but he didn't, did he?  
So my guess is he only wants to find mates or whatever and a party is the best place to do that."  
"Yeah well I don't even want to go to that party myself.", Aaron tried talking himself out of having to talk with Robert.  
"Oh come on. Grow up.  
You managed to get him to delete the video.  
I bet you can make him come to a party too.  
By the way, how did you actually manage to do that?"  
"Stole his phone.", Aaron answered, trying to block out the flashbacks in his mind.  
"Stole his phone? How on earth did you do that?", Adam asked curious.  
"I... just did."  
Aaron started sweating a bit and decided he had to avoid that conversation.  
"You know what?", Aaron said, "If it's so important to you, then I'm gonna go find Robert right away and invite him."  
Without waiting for an answer, Aaron stood up and walked away.  
Adam was his best mate but sometimes he just really wanted to kill the guy.  
-  
Aaron was still silently cursing Adam when he saw Robert, who he still,   
one of the reasons he was cursing Adam, had to talk to.  
'Just, play it cool.', Aaron told himself.  
"Ey! Rich boy!", he yelled.  
Robert turned around and looked surprised at Aaron, who was jogging towards him.  
To Aaron's benefit, Robert was alone.  
When Aaron stood right before Robert, he immediately started talking,   
so Robert wouldn't begin the conversation that Aaron certainly did not want to have.  
"Sooo, this weekend. There's this party at my mate's house.  
He told me to invite as many people as possible and someone told me you and your siblings were party people.  
So I wondered, maybe you wanted to come?  
Would help you make the mates you desperately seem to wanna make."  
Aaron said this so fast, he probably wouldn't have understood a thing if he was Robert.  
But Robert seemed to have paid a lot of attention while Aaron was talking because he didn't look confused.  
He actually even smirked a bit.  
"For me to make mates?  
That's why you're inviting me?", he said, showing Aaron that he didn't believe him.  
"Yeah well, maybe I just thought if you found other people to annoy, you would leave me alone.", Aaron said smoothly.  
Aaron wasn't sure but Robert's expression made him believe that he's gone into 'flirt-mode'.  
Aaron himself couldn't help it either and unintentionally gave his voice a deeper tone,   
which he normally only did when he's trying to be seductive.  
"So you really to expect me to believe that you inviting me to a party has nothing to do with the fact that you kissed me?",   
Robert said, trying to stay calm but Aaron could tell he was being nervous by biting his lip.  
But Aaron shouldn't judge him, because with Robert saying that he noticed his heart beating a bit faster too.  
"I told you, I was just messing you around.  
I needed that video deleted and I got what I wanted by kissing you. That's all."  
When Aaron had said 'kissing you', he felt this weird, twisting feeling in his stomach again.  
"That's all?", Robert said, either covering his nervousness better now or not being nervous anymore.  
"It was not because you wanted to kiss me?  
Or because you felt an urge being so close to me?", while saying this Robert stepped a bit closer.  
Aaron's heartbeat was racing now, and he himself really had to put all his consciousness into staying restrained.  
Aaron took a deep breath and then cockily grinned.  
"You wish.", he said, putting aside everything that was confusing him right now.  
"So what?  
You're saying it meant absolutely nothing?  
Because I don't believe you just kiss someone because you need to 'distract' them.  
Especially if you're a guy and it's a guy you're kissing."  
Aaron still couldn't make out if Robert wasn't nervous anymore or just covered it well.  
But him standing there, being so confident in talking about this,   
made it really hard for Aaron to keep his head on straight.  
So he took a deep breath one last time and decided to just say one more thing before leaving.  
"Come to the party, or don't. Your choice.  
Just don't think the kiss meant something because it didn't."  
Aaron turned around and even though he was already walking away he could hear Robert saying, "Keep telling yourself that.",   
but Aaron decided to ignore it and keep walking.  
Why did he keep on letting Robert mess with him?


	4. Chapter 4

Robert was a bit nervous.  
He still wasn't sure why Aaron had invited him to this party, that was, what he had only found out about yesterday, at Adam's place.  
At least his siblings had agreed to join him, so they could tell their father, that they are going to a pub for a drink or something.  
They arrived at a farm and before they even reached the door, Andy was leaving them, saying he saw someone he met at last week's party.  
Robert and Victoria went up to the door and rung the bell.  
"Will someone even hear it?", Vic asked curious, but before Robert was able to answer, Adam had already opened the door.  
He looked at Robert the same way he always did, with a derogative look.  
"Hey.", he welcomed Robert coldly.  
As soon as he turned to Victoria, hid expression immediately changed and Adam even smiled at her.  
Robert decided he didn't need to see him flirting with his sister, so he decided to go and find something to drink.  
He wanted to talk to Aaron but he reckoned that having a drink first would make it easier.  
He looked around.  
There weren't as much people as at the party he went to last week, but still enough to call it a party.  
He noticed the Barton brothers and especially Finn who already seemed to be a bit intoxicated.  
With that he also finally found where the booze was given out.

Aaron was upstairs.  
He had promised Adam he would come to the party but he wasn't reallly motivated.  
Especially with Robert and Finn being both there.  
But he knew if he wasn't gonna show himself soon again,   
Adam would look if he was even still there and then they'd start discussing again   
and Aaron would ruin Adam's night which he really didn't want to do.  
So Aaron decided to just go downstairs, ask Adam if everything was fine and then leave again to come back later.  
Before he took the last step he observed the room.  
Finn was talking to Ross somewhere at the other end of the room while Adam and Victoria were in the kitchen.  
But right before Aaron wanted to step out and go to Adam he heard a voice he got to know by now.  
"Have you seen Aaron?", Robert asked someone and Aaron immediately hid behind a wall.  
He really didn't want to talk to Robert.  
But Robert kept on asking people where he was.  
Of course, no one had seen him because he'd been upstairs before everyone arrived.  
Trying to avoid Robert, Aaron decided to go to the kitchen a different way.  
But as soon as he went outside, he bumped into someone.  
"Sorry.", the guy apologized, "Wait. Aaron?", he said.  
Aaron just looked confused at him, trying to identify the person he seemed to know.  
"We've talked at that party last week. You remember?  
You almost spilled my drink when you were passing.", the guy filled in the blank spaces in Aaron's memory.  
"Ah, right. Andy, wasn't it?", Aaron now remembered the guy.   
"What are you doing here?", he asked, without it sounding like a bad thing.  
"I'm here with my brother. He got invited by a classmate.  
He's new at your school, maybe you know him. Robert?", Andy told him.  
'Seriously?!', Aaron thought, asking himself what he had done to the universe for it to be so against him.  
"Yeah, I guess I do.", Aaron said, trying to sound disinterested.  
"Anyway, I only wanted to get some drinks.  
Was nice meeting you again.  
Maybe I'll see you later.", Andy then said and left.  
Everything, everyone, always reminded Aaron of Robert.  
Maybe he should just talk to him about the kiss so he won't be forced to think about it all the time.  
When Aaron walked back he saw Robert, still asking about him.  
Shaking his head, Aaron wanted to go back upstairs, but as he was about to take the first step, he heard who Robert turned to next and froze.  
"Finn. Have you seen Aaron?  
I've looked for him everywhere, but no one seems to know where he is.", he asked someone Aaron really didn't want him talking to.  
"Story of my life, lately.", Finn said, obviously being wasted.  
Aaron saw himself forced to go over there and save the situation from escalating.  
Before Robert could ask Finn what he meant, Aaron was standing right behind him.  
"Let's have that talk.", he said and walked outside, assuming Robert would follow.  
And he assumed right.  
Aaron knew the place like it was his own, so he also knew that the barn was a good place to have a talk in private.

Robert was curious about where Aaron was gonna go.  
When they arrived at a barn and went inside Aaron finally stopped walking.  
"So, you wanna talk. Let's talk.", Aaron started the conversation.  
Robert didn't know what to say.  
He had spent about one hour now, looking for Aaron but never actually thought about what he would say if he found him.  
Part of him wanted to ask about Finn, but he knew Aaron wouldn't say a thing.  
"If you're not gonna say anything, then I don't see the point of being here.", Aaron said, forcing Robert to say something.  
"Maybe I just want to have a casual conversation.", he said, thinking that he must have sounded like a complete fool.  
"A casual conversation? Are you serious?  
About what? How bad the weather was this week?  
Or about how long it took you to get your hair in the right shape? What about how nice you're sister actually is?  
Which obviously doesn't run in the family.", Aaron said sarcastically.  
Robert was surprised by Aaron bringing up Victoria. He didn't know he knew her.  
"No if course I don't.", Robert answered, "You know what I wanna talk about."  
"Well I already said everything I have to say.", Aaron said, having his guard up and being as unemotional as always.  
"Well, I haven't.", Robert said, deciding he would just say whatever got into his mind now.  
"I want to know the real reason you invited me to this party.  
And don't bother lying again."  
Aaron lifted his head a bit and bit his lip, showing Robert that he was right about him lying the other day.  
"Okay. Yes, the reason I invited you wasn't for you to make mates, but it wasn't what you're thinking either.", Aaron admitted.  
Robert didn't believe him.  
If he can admit lying to him, then why can't he admit the truth?  
"I get it, you know. Accepting who you are.  
Wasn't easy for me. I mean-", Robert wanted to continue but Aaron cut him off.  
"Just stop. None of this has anything to do with me being gay."  
"So you're admitting you're gay?", Robert said, changing from sensitive to flirty mood again.  
"No? I'm saying you should keep your nose out of it.", Aaron said, seemingly done with Robert.  
But Robert didn't want to end this conversation like the other ones.  
He also didn't want to pressure Aaron, because he knew if Aaron really did like boys, it couldn't be easy accepting it.  
Still Robert couldn't help himself.  
He took a few steps closer to Aaron.  
To Robert's surprise Aaron didn't back off.  
He just stood there, unreadable expression, looking at Robert.  
Like he was just waiting for Robert to do something.  
Their faces were actually very close.  
Almost as close as they were last week when they shared their first kiss.  
"I like you.", Robert confessed, "I can see that there is more to you than you're letting on.  
But I respect you.  
If you don't want to talk about it, then I won't pressure you."  
Robert felt Aaron's body tense.  
"There's nothing to talk about.", Aaron said trying to keep calm but obviously failing.  
"Really?", Robert said being all flirty.  
Aaron silently nodded while Robert noticed him taking a glance at his lips.  
Seeing that Robert had to smile.  
He leaned over a bit more so his and Aaron's face were so close now, they only needed to move about one inch and their lips would touch.  
But then Robert backed off, having his smug smile on.  
"I guess I'll just have to wait then."  
Robert smiled at Aaron and then walked away.  
But before he was completely out of the barn, Aaron stopped him.  
"The reason I invited you... It was because of your sister.", he said.  
Robert was confused about what that meant but he decided not to ask and then left without answering.

After Robert left, Aaron wasn't able to hold back his smile.  
Never had he met someone like Robert.  
He just seemed to be... different.  
Aaron then also left the barn and went back to the party.  
Feeling a bit more cheerful than before.  
Maybe being near Robert wasn't that bad of a thing to do than Aaron had thought.  
When Aaron was almost back inside he heard people shouting so he quickened his steps to see what was happening.  
Adam and Ross were inside a circle, formed by everyone watching them, and beating each other.  
Aaron tried to make his way through everyone to help Adam, and he noticed Finn doing the same.  
Only Finn got there first.  
"Can someone get Pete?", he said before trying to get Adam off his brother.  
But no one seemed to react.  
"For god's sake, SOMEONE GET PETE!", Finn then shouted again, surprising Aaron a bit because he never heard Finn actually shouting.  
Now finally, Aaron had made his way through the crowd and immediately went off on Ross, defending his best mate.  
But when he tried to hit Ross, the guy ducked, so his fist actually ended up hitting Finn's face, who then tripped backwards.  
Aaron didn't intend to hit him, so he stood still for a sec and was conflicted whether to offer Finn help to get up or ignore it.  
But before he could decide what to do, Pete finally arrived and held Ross back and got Adam and Ross to stop fighting.  
"I think this party is over.", Pete announced loudly, getting everyone to leave.  
Aaron went to Adam.  
"You alright?", he asked worried.  
Adam nodded, wiping his bleeding nose.  
Aaron then turned around, looking at Finn.  
He wanted to apologize, but Finn cut him off before he could even open his mouth.  
"Don't bother.", he said, then walking over to Pete who was checking Ross' wounds.  
Aaron turned back to Adam.  
"What was that about?",he asked.  
"Remember that job I got beaten up on?  
Turns out it was his fault.", while saying 'his', Adam pointed towards Ross with his head.  
"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been so stupid!", Ross said, wanting to go off on Adam again, but Pete held him back.  
"I think we should go.", Pete then said, dragging Ross out by his hoodie, while Finn was following them.  
When they were gone, Aaron and Adam went to the kitchen to get something to cool the wounds.  
"So how was what happened to you Ross' fault?", Aaron asked, feeling a bit bad because he would have been at that job too, if he hadn't visited his mum.  
"The guy who beat me up, Ross knew he was gonna be there.   
He told me no one was gonna be home but he knew the guy was gonna be asleep and when I tried to nick the car,   
the alarm went off and the guy suddenly stood behind me.", Adam described the event.  
Aaron didn't answer.  
What should he have said?  
It wasn't new information that you can't trust Ross, but he seemed to always know good ways to make money.  
And right now, Aaron really needed money so he didn't want to stop working with Ross.  
He even planned on asking him for a job when he saw him again.  
But he knew Adam probably would need some time to calm down before he could ask him to join.


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron was walking into class, being the last person to enter the room.  
He walked past Robert's table, knowing that he was trying to make eye contact, but Aaron ignored that and silently sat down at his seat.   
Adam looked a lot better than when Aaron had last seen him.  
Still it was clearly visible that he had been in two fights last week.  
"You know, I saw Ross today.How bad he looked man, it was totally worth it.", Adam bragged.   
"Good for you. For me not so much.", Aaron said annoyed, "I needed him to get money and after your little fight he probably won't even talk to me."  
"Yeah well, even if he did, you'd have to go alone. I'm never gonna get involved with his shit ever again.", Adam stated.  
Aaron shook is head and stopped discussing.  
He was still going to work with Ross.  
He didn't feel like there was any other option to get the money he desperately needed.

After class, Aaron waited for Ross outside his classroom, but he seemed to either take very long to get out or not even be there.  
However Aaron sighted another Barton and he decided to do what he had planned to do since that terribly gone wrong party last weekend.   
"Finn!", he yelled, causing the guy to turn around and looking surprised at Aaron.  
Aaron approached the boy, with the glasses he had always found to be weird, and stood in front of him.  
"Can we talk?", Aaron asked, suddenly losing his confidence.  
Finn nodded, "Just let me return these books, I'll be back in a minute."  
Aaron agreed and watched Finn going into the library.   
Knowing Finn, he'd probably have to think the situation he was going to be in through, sadly Aaron didn't want to talk about what Finn thought.  
While Aaron waited for Finn to come back, he awkwardly locked around and observed the people around him.  
He recognized Robert and hoped he wouldn't notice him standing here by his own, but apparently he had something better to do himself.  
Aaron noticed him and Chrissie White flirting.   
To his surprise, it actually bothered him. Looking at them, being all smiley and flirty made Aaron feel this weird twist in his stomach again.  
Like this mix of disgust and a cloudy feeling.  
Getting his attention back, Finn stood in front of Aaron, looking a bit nervous.  
Aaron got his confidence back and decided to just say what he wanted to say.  
"I'm sorry.", he said, looking at a now even more surprised Finn. "For punching you when Ross and Adam started that fight.  
I really didn't intend to, I hope you know that."  
"Well... thank you... I guess.", Finn stuttered.  
"That's all I wanted to say.", Aaron said fast, leaving Finn a bit confused.  
"Aaron wait.", Finn said, wanting to stop Aaron from leaving, but Aaron never did what people wanted him to do.  
He didn't want Finn to get the wrong idea, but if he hadn't apologized for hitting him, he would have felt guilty.  
Finn didn't deserve this, always being in his brothers' shadows and being treated badly by everyone, but Aaron didn't know how else to handle the situation.

Later on, Aaron actually managed to find Ross.  
"Ross, I know the thing on Friday was a bust but I really need money, so if we can just forget about that, I'd be very grateful.", Aaron tried to apologize.  
"Yeah, whatever. I actually do have a job and don't have time to go there myself, so let's talk."

 

Robert went for a little walk outside.  
At days like these, Robert often did this.  
It cleared his head a bit.  
For him, today had been a total waste.  
Aaron completely ignored him, flirting with Chrissie got kinda boring and at home, Victoria was delightedly talking about her crush, without actually telling her brothers his name.  
Robert stopped when he passed the Gas station, thinking about buying some sweets inside the shop.  
He decided to make at least one good thing out of today and went inside.  
The first thing he saw was a familiar face.  
Ross Barton, the second oldest of the seemingly so many existing Bartons.  
Robert decided to ignore him and just move on, but he couldn't help than to listen to his phonecall.  
Mostly because Ross wasn't exactly talking quietly.  
"Yes... Of course... As if I'd warn him... I told you, I was gonna make him pay... Yeah, he's probably on his way there right now. I just wish I could see his face when the alarm goes off and he can't turn it off... Come on, don't overreact, Aaron won't have to go to jail... no I... I just wanna scare him a bit... Why do you even care?"  
Robert was conflicted, he didn't really understand what Ross meant and who he was talking to, but if Aaron was in trouble he couldn't just ignore it, could he?  
Besides, what Ross said sounded pretty serious.  
But was it worth it?  
What if he'd just got it wrong and would risk Aaron going off on him, after he felt like they had made progress.  
But then again, he ignored him all day, so how could it get worse?  
Robert decided to take a risk and tried calling Aaron, having his number thanks to the message with Adam's address for the party.  
Of course the mailbox answered immediately.  
Robert then opened their texts, to look for Adam's address again.

When Robert arrived at Adam's house, he encountered a woman with black hair.  
"Is Adam here?", Robert asked, hoping the woman wouldn't mind him being so direct.  
Before the woman could answer, Adam came out of the house looking surprised at Robert.  
"What you're doing here?", Adam asked him, approaching him and pointing out to the woman that she should leave them alone.  
"I'm here because of Aaron.", Robert said, thinking that this probably sounded so weird.  
"Aaron? I don't understand.", Adam said confused.  
"I was at the gas station and I saw Ross there. I heard him talk to someone on the phone.  
I don't know who was on the other end or what he was exactly talking about, but he said something about making Aaron pay and frighten him."  
Adam looked at Robert with his eyes wide open.  
"Damn it!", he cursed, looking a bit worried now. "Was there more, what did you EXACTLY hear?"  
"He said he would want to see his face when the alarm got off and he couldn't stop it.", Robert tried to remember Ross' exact words.  
Adam took out his phone.  
"Calling him won't work, already tried that. His phone's off.", Robert told him.  
Still Adam did something on his phone.  
"How am I supposed to get there in time...", he mumbled.  
"What?", Robert asked.  
"He texted me that Ross told him about this guy who left his keys in the car every tuesday when he goes to get a coffee after work.  
Aaron wanted me to come along so he texted me where but I refused.   
It's just.. I have no idea how to get there in time."  
"Take a cab?", Robert suggested, being surprised that Adam hadn't thought about that himself.  
"Oh right, because I can just go to my mum like, 'Hey mum, I need money for a cab because Aaron is about to get himself in a lot of trouble. Thanks.'", Adam looked at Robert ironically.  
"Well, I've got money?", Robert said, trying to ignore Adam still treating him like a dumb kid.  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?", Adam said with a judging tone in his voice.  
"You wanna insult me some more or go and save your best friend?", Robert said, being a bit worried for Aaron himself.

By the time Robert and Adam arrived it had gone dark.  
They looked around, trying to find Aaron.  
"There!", Adam said, pointing towards a guy approaching a car.  
Of course it was Aaron, wearing his black hoodie and walking around like he was up to something.  
What he for once actually was.  
"How do we stop him without getting anyone's attention?", Adam asked Robert, being very worried now.  
"We don't.", Robert said before running across the street, towards the car, bumping right into it.  
The alarm went off.  
Robert looked at Aaron who's face said that he was shocked and confused.  
"Leave! Now!", Robert told him, but Aaron hestitated and didn't really seem to perceive the situation.  
Then Adam came, gripping Aaron by his arm.  
"We have to leave, now."  
With that, Aaron and Adam left and while they were running away, they looked confused back to Robert.  
Adam gave him this look that said 'What are you doing? Why are you not coming?' but Robert knew exactly what he was doing.  
The noice the alarm made, was still a very disturbing sound in Robert's ears.  
But still Robert waited for the owner who came out of the coffee shop.  
"What the hell is going on here?", he said, then finally turning off the alarm.  
"I am so so sorry, sir.", Robert started his act. "I was supposed to be home half an hour ago and... my dad will kill me... I'm normally never late...   
I am so so sorry I started running, to be faster and... and I accidentially bumped into your car, but  I don't think I caused any damage."  
Robert did the best 'good-kid' impression he could and tried to persuade his way out of the situation.  
To his benefit the guy just told him to be careful next time and drove away.  
Robert was relieved that it was so easy but still, everything could have gone differently.  
Though it didn't surprise Robert that Aaron and Adam had left without checking for him.  
He probably would have done the same.

The next day at school Robert was surprised by Aaron not ignoring him for once.  
In fact he even approached him when he entered the classroom.  
He put down a 'coffee-to-go' cup on Robert's desk and then silently stood in front of him.  
Not sure how to react, Robert took a sip from the cup.  
Discovering it to be his favourite coffee.  
"Americano.", he said and smiled.  
"Yeah well I wanted to thank you.  
Adam told me what you did yesterday and I appreciate it.  
I really do.  
Just.. why did you stay?", Aaron asked.  
"I told the owner it was an accident so he wouldn't ask people if they saw something."  
"Nice move.", Aaron complimented him with a smirk.  
Then he once again bit his lip like he wanted to say something, but seemingly decided not to.  
"Well then, thanks again and.. see you.", he said before leaving and going to his seat.  
Robert wanted to ask Aaron if he'd fancy getting a drink sometime or something but he wasn't sure if Aaron was ready for that yet.  
"Aaron, wait.", Robert said, causing Aaron to turn around and look at him questioningly.  
"How did you know I liked an Americano?"  
"I guessed."  
With that Aaron turned his back on Robert again and walked to his seat.  
Robert smiled, they really were making progress.


	6. Chapter 6

Robert was annoyed.  
It was could outside, already getting dark   
and Diane wasn't gonna be there to pick him up for another 30 minutes.  
So much for, 'this thing with the principal will take a bit'.  
It only was 'Do you feel welcome at our school?' - 'Yes' - 'Then you're free to go.'  
'What a waste of time', Robert thought.   
But as Robert heard a familiar voice, it turned out to not be a complete waste.  
Robert approached where he had heard Aaron's voice from.  
"BY TOMORROW?!", Robert heard Aaron yell into his phone.  
"Just give me one more week, I'll have the money by then.... but-",   
it seemed like the person on the other end of the line had hung up.  
Out of frustration, Aaron kicked his phone away, it didn't break though.  
Robert went to pick it up and then handed it back to Aaron.  
Aaron looked at Robert a bit confused, but Robert decided to ignore it and sat down next to Aaron.  
The floor was uncomfortably cold and Robert had no idea how Aaron could just sit around like this.  
"You okay?", Robert asked, looking at Aaron who just stared at the air.  
"You know, talking about things helps sometimes.  
And I swear I-", Robert wanted to encourage Aaron but he stopped him.  
"It's my mum. She's not well.", Aaron said.  
Robert was surprised.  
Even though he told him to talk with him, he didn't exactly expect him to do it.  
He was glad though, that Aaron knew he could talk to him.  
"What do you mean, 'not well'?", Robert asked, hoping he wouldn't scare him off.  
"Mentally. But she's getting help and all.  
It's just... the place where she is right now.  
It's expensive.", Aaron said, wiping away a tear that's making its way across his face.  
Suddenly everything started to make sense for Robert.  
"So that's why you do this stuff with Ross?   
To pay for your mum's treatment?", Robert asked, understanding why Aaron was struggling so much.  
Aaron nodded, again trying to hide his tears, but this seemed to burden him a lot.  
Robert didn't want to pressure him with questions, but he knew that you just sometimes need a little push.  
"And your dad? What about him?  
I suppose you live with him then, doesn't he help with the money?"  
When Robert mentioned Aaron's dad, Aaron tensed a bit.  
"I don't really know my dad. Not living with him either.  
He left us when I was little so I also don't really remember him.", Aaron explained, what left Robert curious.  
"Who are you living with then?"  
"No one.", Aaron said like it was nothing.  
Robert looked at him a bit shocked.  
"Well not technically alone.  
My mum's ex boyfriend, Walter, he's doing all the legal stuff and only shows up when social services pay a visit.  
He gets the checks for 'taking care of me' and I get to do whatever I want.  
I pay all the bills and stuff myself, but it works.  
I just...", Aaron stuttered, holding back the tears,   
"I just want my mum to be alright.", with saying that he now wasn't able anymore to hold back the tears.  
Wanting to comfort him, Robert put his arm around Aaron.  
He expected him to freak out and go off on him, but to his surprise, Aaron didn't protest.  
He just sat there, letting Robert comfort him.  
"I'm sure your mum will get better.", Robert said.  
It looked like Aaron wanted to day something, because he was close to smiling at Robert,   
but then they heard someone talking in distance.  
Aaron changed his expression back to emotionless and stood up.  
"Yeah well, whatever. See ya.", he then said and left Robert sitting alone on the cold floor.

Aaron walked into the classroom.  
First person he saw was Robert.  
Robert.  
The guy, who was currently messing around with his feelings.  
It took him a bit to admit it, but when Robert had put his arm around him yesterday, Aaron felt safe.  
If he hadn't been scared someone could have walked by, he probably would've even stayed like that.  
He knew Robert was doing something to him, and even though Aaron didn't like it, he couldn't deny it anymore.  
Aaron decided to do something, he never really did before.  
He walked over to Robert, who greeted him with a smile.  
"So, mate", Aaron started the question he was surely going to regret, "you fancy going to town for a drink sometime?  
As mates of course."  
Robert smirked. "As mates?"  
"Yes. You've been doing my head in for 2 weeks now about finding mates, so yes.  
I'm asking you to get a drink, AS MATES."  
Aaron knew Robert well enough by now, to see that he didn't believe a thing.  
But what else was he supposed to do?  
"Well then I'm not saying no.", Robert said, still smirking.  
"Fine, I'll text you.", Aaron said, then approaching his seat.  
"See you, 'mate'.", Robert said sarcastically.

"Soo, who's your mystery date?"  
"Vic! Knock?", Robert yelled at his sister, who came into his room without announcing herself first.  
She just shrugged her shoulders.  
Robert shook his head, he was standing in front of the mirror in his room,   
deciding whether the shirt he was wearing was too much or not.  
"It's not a date.", Robert then explained.  
He thought about what Aaron had said to him yesterday.  
Repeating the word 'mate' over and over again.  
Even in the text he got after school today, he used it again.  
At first Robert had thought he was just trying to erase what was going on between them but now he wasn't so sure anymore.  
What if Aaron really wanted to be 'only mates'?  
"You're thinking a lot about how you look for a 'not-date'", Vic teased him.  
"Oh shut up.", Robert said, wishing his little sister would just leave him alone.  
"Well I'm having a real date tomorrow.  
His name's A-"  
"I don't care Vic. Just do one.", Robert interrupted his sister.  
Normally he would want to know everything about the guy she was gonna get involved with,   
but right now he was just way to nervous.

Aaron was at the place he had texted to Robert.  
Robert wasn't there yet, but that was probably due to Aaron being way too early.  
Aaron got a text.  
'Mate, I know you're only meeting with Robert to thank him for the other day, but when you're already at it,   
could you get some info on his sis? I'm going out with her tomorrow and I don't want to mess it up. Adam.'  
Aaron rolled his eyes.  
He shouldn't have told Adam he was gonna meet Robert, and especially shouldn't have lied about the reason why.  
Before Aaron could answer, Robert showed up.  
"So, what are your plans?", he asked with this very familiar smirk.  
"Pub?", Aaron answered pointing towards a building on the opposite side of the street.  
Robert agreed and the two boys were walking across the street.

Robert and Aaron talked a lot and Aaron was surprised that he felt like himself.  
He normally only did that when he was with Adam.  
But something about Robert, made him feel normal, familiar, happy.  
Aaron was only scared of Robert thinking he was a bit weird, because he asked about his sister so much.   
But he knew Adam would do the same for him.  
"So, you're sister...", Aaron started but Robert stopped him.  
"Please can we talk about something else than my sister?", he said laughing.  
"We've talked about a lot, not just your sis.  
We've been here about 3 hours.", Aaron defended himself.  
"Yeah but from those 3 hours about 30 minutes were about my sister.", Robert said.  
"Whatever.", Aaron said hoping he'd think about something else to talk about soon.  
"You know, I really didn't like you when I first saw you.  
I mean to be fair, you were the reason I got caught trying to damage my teacher's car.", Aaron then changed the subject.  
"But I got you out of it afterwards.", Robert added.  
Aaron just shrugged and took another sip from his drink.  
He was really enjoying Robert's company.

About an hour later, they were still in the pub.  
Robert reckoned, the people here were wondering why they've been here about four hours now.  
He was happy that Aaron seemed to enjoy spending time with him, and that he was so open and kinda even nice.   
Even though both guys had thrown some flirty comments in,   
during their conversations, Robert wasn't sure of Aaron's intentions in this.  
Suddenly there was a guy in the pub, yelling "YOU!", when he saw Aaron and looked angry over to them.  
Robert was confused while Aaron just looked around in panic.  
"Robert, this was very nice, but I need to leave. NOW."  
With those words, Aaron grabbed his coat, left a few quid on the table and ran outside.  
The guy who had yelled at him, ran after him.  
Robert couldn't hold back his smile.  
Of course that was how this evening was gonna end.  
It's Aaron, there won't ever be a normal 'goodbye'.  
Still smiling, Robert grabbed his coat too, payed for the drinks and then also left.  
He was rewinding the day and realized that it was actually very nice,   
but he actually had a bad feeling about Aaron constantly asking about Vic.  
Was it just because he was trying to get to know Robert better or was there something else going on?


	7. Chapter 7

"Vic, you don't have to walk me to school.  
Your's not beginning for another 2 hours so why wake up early, just to annoy your brother?"  
"Maybe I just simply want to.", Victoria said smiling.  
Robert was annoyed, not that he didn't appreciate spending time with his little sister but her walking him to school,   
actually also not leaving when they arrived, was just too much.  
"You wanna stay here so I'll be late or why you're still not leaving?", Robert asked,   
now that they've been standing in front of his school for about 10 minutes.  
"Can't I just want to spend time with my brother?", she said, not exactly convincing Robert.  
"No. You could if we didn't see each other much, but that's not the case.  
So I see two scenarios here, either Diane or Dad have paid you to follow me and make sure I don't do anything stupid,   
not THAT unlikely now that I think about it, or, regarding you always looking out for something, you're actually hoping to see someone.  
Wait, what was that guy's name again? The one you told me about yesterday?"  
Vic shook her head.  
"Look at you, trying to be sherlock.  
I'm not gonna tell you his name, I wanted to yesterday but you didn't care then,   
so why would you care now?", she said, pretending to be grumpy.  
"Oh come on, vic. I was busy.  
Plus, I already know his name starts with A, so you can just tell me, I'll find out anyway."  
Robert had to admit, not caring about who his sister was getting involved with at first, was a bit weird, but now,   
as always, he just really wanted to know, had to make sure the guy was not some psycho.  
"Maybe I'm not even here to look out for that guy.", Vic said and then looked around,   
she seemed to have found someone she knew, "Anyway, you don't wanna be late, so go, I'll see you at home."  
Robert looked at her confused but then smiled.  
"See you later.", he then said, approached the building and left his sister behind.  
He was only a few steps away from going inside when he unintendely looked over his shoulder.  
Victoria hadn't left.  
In fact she was talking to a few guys.  
It wasn't that Robert was worried about her, everything looked quite harmless.  
But what did bother Robert, was Aaron being one of those guys, even smiling at her.  
Because now, everything seemed to make sense for Robert.  
Why Aaron had invited him to the party.  
Why he had been nice to him, even though he started with hating him.  
Why he had gone with him to that pub yesterday.  
Why he had asked so many questions about Vic.  
And most importantly, not to forget Vic saying her new 'lover's' name started with A.  
Robert didn't want to believe it, but everything was leading towards it.  
Aaron liked his little sister.

 

It was Friday evening, while probably everyone was out, Robert was sitting at home,   
still thinking about what he reckoned this morning.  
He went through every scenario involving the boy he liked and his sister   
but even thought he didn't want to, he always came to the same conclusion.  
There was something going on between them.  
Robert had also already tried asking Vic about it but she didn't spill.  
But he needed to know.  
He needed to calm down and be sure so he could get over it.  
He needed to talk to Aaron.  
Robert took out his phone and started typing.  
'Need to talk. In person. You free rn?'  
Robert didn't hestitate to send the message.  
It took a few minutes for Aaron to respond, even though his message only contained four signs.  
'Why?'  
Robert thought about changing his mind and just trying to forget it, but he knew he couldn't.  
'Don't really want to talk about it over text. So are you free or not? It's urgent.'  
This time it took Aaron 10 minutes, in which Robert was close to freaking out and constantly staring at his phone, to answer.  
'But you're gonna have to come over, I don't see the point in me having to make an effort if it's you who wants to talk.'  
With that text, Robert was already up on his feet, grabbing a coat and leaving the house, while texting Aaron for his address.

 

Being very nervous, Robert stood in front of Aaron's door   
and tried to think of something he could say to Aaron, but nothing seemed to be right.  
Would he make a complete fool out of himself?  
Would he risk his sister being mad at him?  
And what if it wasn't as he thought it is and he was just being paranoid?  
Aaron opened the door and let Robert in.  
While entering, Robert felt his palms sweating and hands shaking.  
"So, what's so important you have to show up here at friday night   
when everyone else is probably getting drunk?", Aaron asked.  
Robert was nervous, very nervous, he regretted coming here and wanted to change the subject.  
"Why are you at home then?", Robert asked, hoping to get out of the mess he got himself in now.  
Aaron looked at him a bit confused and eager.  
Robert bit his bottom lip and looked around while taking a breath.  
Aaron's house looked comfy and simple.  
It was also clean, to Robert's surprise, as Aaron had told him he wad practically living here alone.  
Aaron himself was dressed as always, wearing dark coloured clothes and a hoodie.  
"So, you're gonna tell me why you're taking my time   
or are you just gonna stand there waiting for the world to collapse?", Aaron then asked unpatiently.  
Robert realized he wasn't gonna get out of this situation so he might as well just tell the truth.  
"Okay. Don't take this the wrong way or something,  
but I was just wondering... I mean, not that I have thought a lot about it....   
because I haven't....  
but eh... I just wanted to...", Robert was stumbling but he knew there was no way this wouldn't come out weird.  
"Do you fancy my sister?", Robert then finally said.  
His words came out fast and at first he wasn't even sure if he had just imagined saying it or if he actually did.  
Aaron looked at him amused.  
"You think I fancy your sister?", he said and stepped closer, "How comes that?", he then asked curious but smiled provocative.  
"Well you ask about her a lot.  
When you invited me to Adam's party you told me to bring my siblings.  
I saw you talking to her this morning and she told me she'd be going out with someone starting with an 'A' , so I just assumed..."  
Aaron was laughing, which made Robert freak out a bit.  
Maybe this was funny for Aaron but it certainely wasn't for him.  
"It's not your sister I fancy.", Aaron said, smiling and stepped even closer.  
Robert had to step a few steps back, because Aaron being so close made him even more nervous.  
But there was wall behind him, so he couldn't really move further.  
"It's not?", Robert then asked to make sure he was getting the right signals here.  
Aaron shook his head and came so close to Robert now,   
that they were almost in the same position they had been 2 weeks ago.  
They were standing as close as they had then, but this time it was different.   
Aaron smiled and even Robert stopped being nervous and smirked.  
They just looked at each other and there was tension, but not the scaring kind of tension.  
It was more like a mutual desire.  
Aaron leaned closer so their foreheads touched.  
He carefully slid his hands around Robert's waist and then used his nose to gently trace Robert's nose before he slowly,   
but still passionately, placed his lips on Robert's.  
Robert didn't hestitate for a second.  
He moved his body even closer to Aaron's therefore a thin sheet of paper wouldn't be able to fit between them.  
Tightening his grip on Robert, Aaron started to kiss him more fiercely and Robert went with it.  
Aaron still had his right arm around Robert but his left hand started moving up Robert's back.  
He slid his fingers through Robert's hair, while they started to move more.  
Both of them were completely wrapped up in each other and didn't think about anything,   
because right now, the only thing that mattered to them, was the person right in front of them.

 

"You want something to drink?", Aaron asked Robert after their 'little' make out session and approached the kitchen.  
He came back and handed Robert a bottle of coke.  
Then he casually took place on the sofa next to Robert and switched on the TV.  
Robert then took the remote and switched it off again.  
Aaron gazed at him with a 'What the hell'-look on his face.  
Robert looked a bit confused himself, but not because of that.  
Aaron reckoned that it was about what just happened and his reaction.  
Not wanting to make a big deal out of it, Aaron decided to make a statement.  
"I know you're confused. I am too to be honest.  
But if you're willing to keep this a secret, I guess we can continue hanging out.", Aaron said, although he got a bit shy at the end.  
All of this was new to him and even though he didn't exactly know what was going on,   
he felt good around Robert and would be glad if them hanging out was gonna keep happening.  
Robert seemed to hold back a smile, probably because he didn't want Aaron to think he was pleased with this.  
To be fair, Aaron didn't want Robert to think that either, so he didn't say anything.  
"Alright. I'm a good liar, so keeping this a secret won't be a problem.", Robert then said making Aaron laugh a bit.  
"I bet you are.", Aaron uttered.  
Still smiling he then reached for the remote again and after he found something to watch he leaned back and relaxed.  
Seeing how late it already was, Aaron got a thought that surprised him, but at the moment it seemed like an ordinary thing to do.  
"It's already late.", he told Robert who then anxiously looked at the clock.  
"But you can stay over.", Aaron suggested, "Only if you want to, of course."  
"Won't your housemate mind?", Robert asked curious.  
"I told you, Walter doesn't exactly live here.", Aaron explained again.  
"Where do you spend Christmas then? Alone?", Robert wondered.  
Aaron looked confused at him.  
Why was Christmas the first thing that came to his mind?  
But Robert just looked at him like it was a natural question.  
"Mostly at Adam's.", Aaron answered.  
Robert nodded and then turned to the TV again, though Aaron still looked at Robert, waiting for an answer.  
As Robert recognized it he answered jokingly, "Ah right, yes. When no one minds,   
I'd feel honored to stay over and keep you awake all night."  
"Shut up.", Aaron said laughing and threw a pillow at Robert, who was also laughing.

While they were watching TV, Aaron stole a few glances from Robert,   
he had expected this to be weird,   
but just silently sitting here, watching TV and sharing a bag of crisps,   
seemed to be one of the most normal things in Aaron's life right now.

 

The next morning Aaron woke up due to his phone buzzing.  
He didn't want to get up so he kept his eyes close and moved around in his bed,   
until he realized he shouldn't be able to have that much space.  
Slowly he opened his eyes and looked next to him, where Robert had been lying before Aaron had fallen asleep.  
He grabbed his phone and checked for mesages from Robert but there were only a few missed calls from Adam.  
He also looked for a note or something in his room but nothing was there.  
After deciding to call Adam back later, Aaron got changed and went on his way to the kitchen.  
But when he had left his room he heard something from downstairs.  
The closer he came, the more confused he got because he reckoned the radio was playing   
and if he wasn't conpletely out of his mind he even heard someone singing.  
Aaron entered the kitchen and first thing he saw was Robert, making something in a pan and wearing one of his hoodies.   
The sight of that amused Aaron and he approached Robert.  
"Morning.", he said, making himself visible but still smiling at Robert being a total dork while trying to dance and cook at the same time.  
Robert looked a bit shocked at Aaron, who couldn't hold back his laugh anymore.  
Robert looked like a 5 year old, trying to wear their dad's clothes, in Aaron's hoodie.  
"Oh, so you think this is funny?", Robert said raising an eyebrow.  
"Sorry, it's just..", Aaron tried to explain but he couldn't stop laughing.  
"Ey, it's not my fault it's freaking cold in here.", Robert said   
refering to him wearing Aaron's hoodie, "And you can't tell me you're not listening to music, singing and dancing when you cook?"  
Aaron smiled.  
"First off, I don't cook.-", he tried to defend himself but Robert interrupted him.  
"Shocker.", he said ironically.  
Aaron looked offended at first but then he approached Robert trying to tickle him, but Robert pushed his arm away.  
"Now shut up and taste this.", he then said,   
handing Aaron a plate with something Aaron had till now only seen on expensive advertisments.  
"What's that?", he asked looking weirdly at it.  
"An omelet.", Robert said like Aaron was supposed to know that.  
"A what?", Aaron replied.  
"Just, eat it.", Robert said rolling his eyes.  
Aaron put down the plate on the table and wanted to get a fork   
but before he could open the drawer he heard a knock on his front door.  
"Aaron?!", it was Adam.  
Not knowing what to do now, Aaron looked at Robert who also looked a bit shocked.  
"What now?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Back door.", Aaron said and hastily pointed at a door next to the living room.  
Robert looked for his shoes, which he had taken off at some point yesterday   
and silently sneaked out of Aaron's house after he found them.  
When Robert was gone, Aaron opened the door.  
"What took you so long?", Adam immediately asked and came in.  
He just walked past Aaron, without properly saying hello or asking if he was alone.  
But then again, Aaron normally always was alone and that's what Adam did when he visited him.  
Aaron closed the door and went to the kitchen with Adam.  
"Nice.", Adam said, "Since when do you do breakfast?"  
He then took the plate with Robert's omelet without asking.  
He took a bite and then looked at Aaron surprised while he was continuing to eat it.  
"So, why are you here?", Aaron asked Adam, who already seemed to behave   
like he was at home and had eaten the whole omelet.  
"I wanted to ask you something.", Adam explained his surprise visit.  
"Then ask, and don't eat all my food instead?", Aaron said,   
pointing out the fact that Adam hadn't left anything of Robert's breakfast for him.  
"Sorry.", he apologized and then started explaining his 'problem'.  
"So, you remember that girl I told you about.  
Victoria, Robert's little sister.  
So we haven't been dating for long, but it's going very well   
and I wondered if I should invite her to the school dance on Friday or if that's too much."  
Adam looked at Aaron, asking for advice.  
Only Aaron wasn't good at advice.  
He didn't even get how Adam couldn't have just asked him this over the phone.  
"So what you reckon?", Adam tried, urging an answer out of Aaron.  
"Well, you want her there, so ask her.  
Simply as that.  
Just include the words 'I know it's early but' and she won't think you're a total creep.  
I mean, I'm not going so you can also just say your date dumped you.", Aaron said teasingly.  
Adam laughed and struck Aaron's shoulder.  
"You're right. If I want to, I should just ask her.  
But why aren't you coming though?", Adam then asked.  
"Why would I? I don't dance, there's no one to go there with and not even the food is free,   
so I don't really see a point in going."  
Adam nodded.  
Aaron was surprised he had even asked, Aaron never went to a dance before,   
why would he change his mind this time?

 

Robert was lying in his bed, smiling from one cheek to the other.  
He only really managed to progress what had happened yesterday,   
when he arrived at home and had to find an excuse why he didn't come him.  
He also had only realized he was still wearing Aaron's hoodie   
when he already had left Aaron's house so with Adam being there he couldn't have brought it back.  
But then, while Robert was still lying in his bed, just casually being happy, his phone buzzed.  
It was a message from Aaron.  
'Sorry for this morning.  
I didn't know Adam was coming over (and going to eat all of the breakfast you made -.-)'  
Robert smiled as he texted back.  
'No problem, but I forgot to take off your hoodie as I had to rush out'  
Robert looked at the dark piece of clothing again that was lying next to him.  
Aaron didn't take long to reply.  
'You can come over this afternoon and bring it with, only if you want of course'  
Robert smiled again, he had been a bit scared Aaron wasn't gonna stick to what he said yesterday   
but it seemed like he really meant it.  
'We could also go to town or something', Robert suggested in his next text.  
Aaron didn't reply for a few minutes, so Robert figured,   
that that's not what Aaron meant with 'keeping this a secret' and decided to send another text.  
'Or I can come to your place, doesn't matter'  
Robert was scared, that he had already scared off Aaron.  
He told him he wanted to keep this a secret and what does Robert do?   
Asks him if they could move their date to a public place.  
'Nice one, Rob', he told himself.  
But then Aaron's answer arrived.  
'No, going to town sounds nice, let's meet at the pub we went to last week'  
Robert sighed in relief.

 

"So, what you reckon we should do?", Aaron asked Robert after both arrived at the venue.  
"I don't know, maybe try not to get chased by a guy this time?", Robert answered jokingly.  
Aaron laughed, he remembered how he almost got caught by that guy   
because he took a look at Robert when he ran out and nearly crashed into a wall.  
"Why did that guy chase you anyway?", Robert then asked curious.  
"Well he once caught me trying to nick his car, but I managed to run away.", Aaron explained.  
"Right, for your mum's treatment.", Robert then concluded.  
"Yeah. Like, I know I could talk to her about going to a public place,   
but she just seems so happy at the private one, you know?"  
"Yeah I get it.", Robert answered, "If my mum was still alive, I'd probably want the best for her too."  
Aaron looked at Robert surprised, he hadn't known his mother died.  
"How did she die?", Aaron then asked,   
but seeing Robert's expression he felt like he shouldn't have.  
"I don't really wanna talk about it.", Robert said, still looking sad.  
Aaron decided he had to get Robert to smiling again,   
or he probably was gonna be so challenged he was gonna blow the whole thing.   
"Okay, that's alright. But then you have to tell me something else about you.", he said, smiling.  
"What?", Robert asked, cheering up a bit.  
"Well I don't know anything about you, except you can get really annoying   
and that you can make omelets.", Aaron said while smirking.  
"What you wanna know?", Robert asked as he started walking.  
Aaron concluded they were just gonna walk around a bit and talk, so he followed him.  
"I don't know.", he said, "Something simple.  
Like what's your favorite food, or what music you listen to.  
Just casual things.  
Imagine you're writing a profile and have to list 10 things about yourself."  
Robert laughed and shook his head.  
Aaron had to smile too, which was something that didn't happen that often.  
He didn't want to get so attached but what was wrong with enjoying life a bit, for once.  
"Okay so, 10 things about me.", Robert started, "I like to cook,   
I love Christmas and everything that has to do with it,  
I love fireworks, like they really fascinate me,  
If there's a song playing that I really like, I can't stop myself from singing and dancing along,  
I hate it when people make sounds while they're eating,  
my hair shampoo is worth 30 quid,  
I'm not exactly good at making friends, like at all,  
I had an obsession with cars when I was younger....  
Is that already ten?"  
Aaron laughed, "I don't know, I stopped counting after you mentioned you singing and dancing,   
because well, that's something I already know, don't I."  
Aaron thought back to this morning when he had found Robert dancing in his kitchen and how hilarious,   
but also kinda adorable it had looked.  
"Well, good you're enjoying this.  
I will too when I can see you dance on Friday at the dance.", Robert said.  
"Just sucks I won't be there.", Aaron said victorious.  
"What? Why?", Robert asked a bit disappointed.  
"Do I look like someone who goes to dances?", Aaron said, as if it was obvious he didn't really dance.  
"I just hoped I would get to see you wear a suit.", Robert joked, which Aaron was actually happy about   
because he didn't really want to continue this discussion.  
He then rolled his eyes and sat down at a bench they were about to pass by.  
Robert did the same and took place next to him.  
"No but I'm serious.  
I think you should come. I bet you'd be positively surprised.", Robert tried to convince Aaron.  
"Oh come on, drop it.   
You won't be able to change my mind.", Aaron answered, trying to think of something to change the subject.  
"Why? Don't you want to see me in a suit?", Robert said smirking and moved a bit closer.  
"Not really, no.", Aaron said smiling.  
He tried to tease Robert a bit, who was just teasing back.  
"Right.", he said, still smiling and then leaned in a bit closer.  
Aaron reckoned he was about to kiss him now, which unwillingly made him paranoid about someone seeing them.  
So he moved back a bit, and looked around if there were any people near them.  
Robert noticed and looked at him a bit embarrassed.  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't ... I just forgot..", Robert startled.  
"It's fine.", Aaron said, looking back at Robert again, who bit his bottom lip and looked worried at him.  
Aaron didn't really know what to say,   
he just couldn't stop his paranoia about someone seeing him with Robert like that.  
Robert still looked embarrassed   
and Aaron wanted to reassure him again that it wasn't that big of a deal but his phone rang and he had to answer.

 

Aaron got up from the bench and walked a few steps further to take a phone call in silence.  
Robert wanted to face-palm himself.  
Why did he have to do that? He probably pushed him to far now and could forget Aaron talking to him ever again.  
Robert tried to think of any possible phrase he could say to prevent it from happening but nothing came to his mind.  
When Aaron came back he looked a bit worried.  
"What's wrong?", Robert asked, hoping they could forget about what just happened.  
"Nothing.", Aaron answered as if his thoughts where still with the call. "It"s just... Walter called."  
Robert remembered who Walter was.  
"Your mum's ex boyfriend who 'is' your legal guardian?", he asked to get his memory confirmed.  
"Yeah. Looks like social services have showed up for a surprise visit   
and as no one's at home they've called him and he told him we could be there in the next hour,   
so I got to leave.", Aaron explained.  
"Okay, right. But if this is an excuse to get away from me, you can just tell me so.", Robert said.  
"I'm not lying, why should I?", Aaron asked confused.  
"I don't know.", Robert stuttered.  
"Okay, whatever. I'll see you in school on Monday.", Aaron said and then left.


	9. Chapter 9

When Robert came to school he saw Aaron, leaning against a wall like he was waiting for someone.  
He approached him and when Aaron recognized him, he raised his body to stand a bit upright.  
Being scared that Aaron was gonna tell him to go, Robert still took the risk and talked to him.  
"Hey.", Robert said anxious.  
Aaron, to Robert's surprise, smiled at him and also greeted him.  
"So, about yesterday...", Robert started but Aaron immediately cut him off.  
"It's fine. I'm serious, don't worry about it.", he said, still smiling.  
Robert sighed in relief, he had been so anxious about nothing.  
But then a thought crossed his mind, that he actually never got to clear up.  
"Can I ask you something?  
Like the other day, it seemed like you knew who my sister was dating.  
And well... If you know then I'd really appreciate if you could tell me.", Robert requested.  
Aaron started laughing which kinda confused Robert.  
"You mean the other day when accused ME of dating your sister?", he said teasingly.  
Thinking back to that moment Robert got embarrassed.  
"Yeah...", he mumbled.  
Aaron still laughed when I he answered.  
"It's Adam."  
Robert looked at Aaron incredulous.  
But he saw that Aaron wasn't lying, why would he?  
And Adam wasn't that bad of a bloke.  
"I suppose that makes sense.", Robert replied, "That explain why she said she was coming to the dance on Friday..."  
"He really likes her, so you don't have to worry.", Aaron reassured Robert.  
"But hey, if Adam comes to the dance, you can easily come too, can't you?", Robert attempted to get Aaron to come to the dance.  
"Not this again. I'm not going."  
Robert wanted to keep trying to change his mind but Aaron suddenly got a bit tense and the familiar, happy feeling faded.  
Robert looked around to see what was wrong when he realized that he forgot they were actually at school with all the other people.  
"Er, yeah, see ya.", Aaron said coldhearted and left.

-

"So you're really okay with me and Adam?", Vic asked her brother.  
"I already told you so. I am totally fine with it."  
Robert normally didn't agree with his sister's choice of guys, but this time it was alright.  
After all, Adam was Aaron's best friend and Robert was sure Aaron wouldn't be friends with some idiot.  
"You're surprising me.", Vic admitted, "Could it be that there is someone who 'softened' your attitude?"  
Robert blushed at his sister's question.  
"There is!", Victoria reckoned.  
Seeing no point in denying it, Robert decided to just tell her.  
"Yeah, there is someone.", he said.  
Victoria immediately smiled and Robert already expected her to try and get every detail out of him.  
"Do I know her? Is she at your new school?", she started the investigation.  
"HE is at my school, but he wants us to be a secret so I can't really tell you anything.", Robert replied, underlining the 'he'.  
Victoria looked a bit surprised at first but then she seemed to remember.  
Robert had already told her he was bi, a few months ago   
but he also knew she was gonna think it was only a 'phase' and not take it seriously.  
"And you are okay with you two being a secret?", Vic asked.  
"I guess I am.", Robert answered, "I mean,   
I hate not being able to properly talk to him at school or go out   
but if that's a sacrifice I have to make to be with him, then I can simply do that."  
Hearing that Victoria started smiling again.  
"Awww, look who's falling in love.", she said jokingly but thinking about it, Robert realized something.  
"Yeah... I think I really am."

After Victoria had left, Robert took out his phone.  
He had a text from Aaron.  
'Sorry about this morning, I just got paranoid about people getting suspicious again. How can I make it up to you?'  
Robert smiled, keeping this a secret does have its perks.  
'It's fine, what about tomorrow after school?  
Do you have any plans?', Robert texted back.  
It took Aaron a few minutes to answer, during which Robert just waited for an answer and didn't do anything.  
'Tomorrow's bad, already made plans with Adam.'  
Robert sighed, he sometimes forgot he was probably one of the few people who don't have friends.  
But before he could reply he got a second text from Aaron.  
'I'm free on Wednesday tho, you could come over and we could watch a movie or something'  
Robert got excited, and immediately texted back to agree.  
Wednesday, that was two days before the dance,   
so he would still have time to ask someone to be his date, if Aaron was going to refuse again.

-

Aaron was sitting on the chair near his front door.  
His leg trembled and he kinda was nervous about Robert arriving soon.  
The food he had ordered was already cooling down and Robert should have been here ten minutes ago.  
Finally the doorbell rang, but Aaron decided to wait for about 30 seconds to open,   
so Robert wouldn't know that Aaron had been impatiently waiting for him.  
"Sorry, I'm late.", Robert apologized when he entered.  
"Really? Didn't notice.", Aaron said casually, hoping Robert would fall for it.  
Aaron went to the kitchen and pointed at the food he had ordered.  
"I hope there's something you like.", he said, and swung himself onto the kitchen counter.  
Robert nodded but looked disinterested.  
"So, what movie do you wanna watch?", Robert then asked,   
making Aaron more nervous because he had forgotten about that.

They agreed to watch some action movie that Aaron actually had never seen   
but he pretended like he had already seen it a thousand times.

While they were watching the movie Robert started a conversation.  
"So, I talked to Vic.", he said, checking if he had Aaron's attention.  
"And?", Aaron said disinterested, already expecting where this was going  
"She's gonna go to dance.  
Must be nice for Adam."  
Robert tried to subtly hint the dance thing again.  
"Oh come on, is this still about me not going?  
Can't you just drop it?", Aaron said, being terribly annoyed by Robert constantly bringing up this subject.  
"Sorry for wanting my boyfriend to be there.", Robert said.  
"Boyfriend?!", Aaron said and suddenly changed from his comfortable, laid back, sit-position, to sitting strained.  
"No, I... you know what I mean.", Robert said anxious.  
Aaron shook his head and leaned back again, but his expression didn't change.  
He just had never been called someone's 'boyfriend' and certainly didn't want that to change.  
He thought that it would make him seem like a 'softy'.  
"Okay, I'll stop bothering you about it.  
But please forget what I just said.  
It would probably ruin the whole evening.", Robert explained himself.  
Aaron knew his mind probably wouldn't rest but Robert was right.  
Silently sitting here and having a weird tension in the air wasn't what Aaron wanted either.  
And in the end, Aaron just wanted to have a nice evening.  
"Okay, but I think you have to make it up to me.", Aaron said and grinned at Robert.  
"What you have in mind?", Robert said and smiled back.  
"Well, I don't know.", Aaron said, moving closer to Robert and then eagerly kissing him.  
Robert grinned as he was kissing Aaron back.  
Not moving his head away from Robert, Aaron grabbed the TV remote to turn off the TV.  
He reckoned that they weren't gonna pay attention to it any time soon.

 

When Robert woke up he moved around a bit before he was gonna open his eyes to let the sun in.  
But when he accidentally kicked someone's leg he got anxious and froze.  
He slowly opened his eyes and realized where he was.  
Aaron was still asleep, his chest slowly going up and down.  
He looked so peaceful and his hair was so fluffy without gel,   
it made Robert want to just get his phone and take a picture.  
But with his luck, Aaron was probably gonna wake up in that exact moment and kick him out.  
While his eyes were still admiring sleepy-Aaron, Robert also caught sight of the alarm clock next to Aaron's bed.  
"Damn it!", Robert cursed and shook Aaron's body to wake him up.  
"Aaron! Wake up!", he said.  
Aaron moved his arms up and stretched.  
"What happened?", Aaron yawned.  
Robert got up and started to get dressed while he remembered that he actually hadn't intended to stay at Aaron's over night.  
"We've overslept. If you don't hurry up, we're gonna be late for school.", Robert explained.  
"Why you're making such drama about that?", Aaron asked, still lying in bed and seemingly not having the intention to get up.  
Robert just raised his hands as if the answer was obvious. But Aaron only shrugged his shoulders.  
Shaking his head Robert went to the bathroom. When he came back Aaron was still in bed,  
"If you're not going to get up right now, we're definitely gonna be late.", Robert said, annoyed by Aaron still not being up.  
"I'm not going.", Aaron said, only annoying Robert more.  
"Are you really that scared about someone seeing us together?", Robert said irritated.  
"Nah. Just don't feel like going today."  
"And you expect me to just believe that.", Robert said, getting a bit angry now.  
He understood that Aaron wouldn't really talk much with him in school,   
but not going at all because someone MIGHT see them arriving together was just too much.  
"I can't believe this.", Robert said and approached the stairs, showing Aaron how annoyed he was.  
Aaron seemed to get it, because when Robert was leaving, he yelled after him, "Don't make this a bigger deal than it is."  
Robert ignored it, he had the right to be a bit offended for once.

He still managed to arrive at school in time.   
When Robert left the classroom after class, he checked his phone for a message from Aaron or something, but nothing.   
Angrily Robert slipped his phone back into his pocket.  
He was trying to calm himself when he saw Chrissie and approached her.  
"Hey, Chrissie, can I ask you something?", he said.  
"Of course.", Chrissie answered.  
"You know, I'm planning on going to the dance tomorrow and I wondered if you already had date?  
Because I don't, and I thought maybe we could go together then."  
Chrissie smiled, "I don't have a date yet, so yeah. Why not."  
"Good. See you then I guess."  
Robert turned around and left. He was glad he found someone to go with,  
because if he hadn't people would start talking about how the 'new kid',   
wasn't able to make friends etc. and that was something Robert wanted to avoid.   
He knew that even if Aaron had agreed to go, he would have never gone as Robert's date,  
but then he would have at least been there and that was more important to Robert  
than what other people thought about him.  
But now that Aaron was definitely not coming, Robert saw himself forced to get a date.


	10. Chapter 10

Robert was in his room, getting ready for the dance.  
He was unsure about whether he was gonna have fun at the dance or not.  
He wanted to, but the fact that ever since he had stormed out on Aaron yesterday morning,   
he hadn't heard a word from him, was constantly on his mind.  
In school they had been ignoring each other and didn't even once make eye contact.  
Robert really wanted to enjoy the dance, but he knew he couldn't do so as much as he could, if Aaron and him were okay.  
Deciding to try and fix that, Robert took his phone from the shelf next to him.  
'Kiss and make up?', he typed as a message to Aaron.  
He didn't want to argue about it, so he kept the words short.  
But before he could send it Vic, interrupted him.  
"You coming?", she said.  
"Aren't you going with Adam?", Robert wondered.  
"He texted that he's gonna be late, something to do with Aaron.", she explained.  
For a second, Robert got worried something bad would have happened to Aaron but if so,   
then Adam probably wouldn't come at all.  
"Okay, I'll be there in a sec.", Robert said, pressed 'send' on his phone,   
slipped it into the side pocket of his suit and left with his sister, to go the dance.

While Robert was on his way to the dance, he got an answer from Aaron.  
'Tomorrow, my place, 7pm'  
Robert smiled. Now, he was gonna be able to enjoy the dance.

And he did, he danced a few dances with either of the white sisters and even talked to other people,   
finally getting to know someone else.  
Still, he wished Aaron was here too.  
But it was when he was talking to Chrissie, that he noticed Victoria, standing somewhere near the entry on her own.  
"So Robert, I know you asked me to the dance because you didn't want to go alone, but-", Chrissie wanted to talk to Robert   
about something he didn't care enough to find out right now, so he cut her off.  
"I'm sorry, but can you excuse me for a second?", he asked her.  
Stunned, Chrissie answered, "Eh, okay."  
"Thanks.", Robert said and approached his sister.  
But halfway there he stopped.  
He took his phone out and started messaging Aaron again.  
'I know this probably sounds cheesy, and I get why you're not, but I really wish you would have come to the dance too.'  
He pressed 'send', but due to the signal being low, it would probably take a bit to do so.  
He then walked over to his sister.  
"Still no Adam?", he asked Victoria who looked a bit lost.  
"Yes, they're just getting drinks.", she explained.  
"They?", Robert asked, confused.  
But before Vic could answer, he heard a phone notification tune he already got to know.  
"See, there he is.", Vic said and pointed at Adam, who smiled as he saw Vic.  
But Robert didn't care, because he was already looking that direction.  
Of course, his hope that there was just someone else, having the same notification tune that Aaron had, got crushed.  
There he was, standing next to Adam, smiling while having a drink.  
Robert felt like he was suddenly going pale and his breath stopped for a few seconds.  
His first reflex was to turn around and go, so he didn't have to be forced to face Aaron.  
He decided to go over to the table where Chrissie and Rebecca where sitting.  
"Robert!", Rebecca greeted him and smiled.  
Robert just nodded, still feeling numb.  
Chrissie looked over to where Robert had just come from.  
"See Bex, you lost the bet.", she said victoriously.  
Rebecca immediately turned around and also looked at the entrance.  
"Oh come on.  
I was so sure Aaron wasn't gonna show up tonight."  
Robert didn't turn around, but he had his head lowered to the table.  
"So was I.", he whispered to himself.  
"Well, I told you he was gonna come.  
I don't know why, but somehow he has changed a bit these past few weeks.  
He doesn't skip school that often anymore.  
I haven't seen him beat someone up in long   
and I heard Ross telling his friend that Aaron and Adam have stopped working with him.", Chrissie noticed.  
Robert tried not to listen, but he also tried to stop himself to turn around and look what Aaron was doing.  
He didn't know what to think now, he asked Aaron if he was gonna come so many times and he always said no.  
Now he is here?   
He also could have mentioned that in his previous text, Robert thought.  
"Robert? Are you still with us?", Rebecca asked and ripped him away from his thoughts.  
"What? Sorry. I was occupied.", he explained himself.  
"I was just asking if you knew why Aaron has changed.  
I mean yes, you didn't know him before, but you two seem to be friends, so I was just wondering.", Rebecca said.  
"Aaron and I? Friends? In what dimension are you living in?", Robert's answer came out a bit harsh.  
Rebecca just raised her arms defensive.  
"Let's go and dance.", Chrissie suggested and grabbed Robert by his arm, forcing him to go to the dance floor with her.

Robert tried his best and enjoy being there with Chrissie but he just couldn't.  
He constantly was distracted by Aaron, who was laughing and seemed like he had fun.  
Only that it wasn't with Adam.  
It was with some guy, Chrissie said it was Pete's friend, named Ed.  
He didn't want to, but Robert couldn't help it.   
He got jealous, because Aaron never talked to him like that in public,   
he didn't laugh with him at public, he didn't spend more than 5 minutes with him in public.  
But still, he could do all that with this guy?  
"Robert!", Chrissie yelled and once again a white sister ripped him away from his thoughts.   
"I'm sorry.", Robert didn't exactly know for what he apologized, but he reckoned it was because he stepped on her foot again.  
"I don't know where my head is right now.  
I just need some fresh air.", he excused himself and left Chrissie standing alone.

Outside he took a few deep breaths.  
He tried to stop it but his thoughts always brought him back to Aaron.  
If Aaron was still talking to Ed.  
If Aaron had noticed him.  
If Aaron did this on purpose.  
If Aaron even cared.  
Why Aaron decided to come to the dance after all.  
If some of that was because of Robert.  
But he wasn't going to get his answers like that.  
And if he was gone too long, either Chrissie or Rebecca was gonna look for him,   
and it got to a point where Robert was wondering whether these two girls have anything else than to be concentrated on Robert's life.  
So Robert decided to go back inside and try to cover his jealousy and maybe give 'enjoying the dance' a chance again.

Of course, that didn't work.  
It came to a point where Robert just silently stood somewhere he hoped the white sisters weren't gonna find him,   
and he could also observe Aaron and Ed.  
Robert reckoned that if that was going to be on his mind anyway, he could just as well let it sink in.  
"Should have seen that coming.", someone behind Robert said and startled he turned around.  
Finn stood there, a drink in his hand and, just like Robert, looking at Aaron and Ed.  
"What?", Robert said flustered.  
"That after hooking up with me, he was gonna turn to the only other gay guy at our school."  
Shocked by what he heard, Robert looked at Finn with his eyes wide opened.  
"Wait, you and Aaron? You hooked up? When did this happen?", Robert asked trying to calm.  
"Over Winter break. Actually, just a few days before you came.  
We were at this party and he got drunk and-", Finn wanted to narrate what happened   
but Robert stopped him, not wanting to know anymore.  
"I don't need details.", Robert said, hoping he wouldn't have to get any image of that in his head.  
"Yeah well, I'm not mad at him, but he should at least admit to himself that he likes boys.  
I know how it is to bottle up things.  
And to be honest Ed is kinda weird so...", Finn said but during that he kept his eyes on Aaron and Ed,   
making it seem like he was rather talking to himself than Robert.  
Robert didn't say anything, he just looked at Aaron,   
thinking about all the moments they shared and if the meaning of those now changed, that he knew he hasn't been the only one.  
"Anyway,", Finn said and interrupted Robert's thoughts, "I gotta get back to my date.  
His name's Kasim and he's very handsome...  
But you probably don't care, so see ya."  
Robert didn't reply and Finn left.  
His eyes were still focused on Aaron and Ed, how those two were laughing, joking about something and just casually having fun.  
For everyone else it probably just looked like two boys making fun of all the other guys but Robert knew that Aaron wasn't like that.  
Maybe with Adam but not even that sounded very realistic.

Robert was outside, leaning against a wall.  
Almost everyone had already left and only a few people were still inside.  
Robert had told his sister that he would find another way to go home.  
The cold wind blew through his hair and Robert felt his hands shaking.  
He had been waiting half an hour now and was close to leaving, but he wouldn't get any rest unless he could talk to Aaron.  
Then, when Aaron finally walked out, Robert felt this stab in his chest again.  
He moved away from the wall and approached Aaron.  
"Aaron. Can we talk.", Robert said, trying to control himself.  
Aaron's expression was unreadable as he nodded and followed Robert, who walked somewhere behind a big container.  
Still, despite it being dark and almost everyone being gone by now, Robert noticed that Aaron looked around to check if someone saw them.  
"So, what's up?", Aaron asked when they stopped, as if he didn't have an idea what this could possibly be about.  
"You serious?", Robert asked stunned.  
Aaron just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Why'd you come to the dance if you told me you weren't so many times.", Robert asked, having a hard time not sounding too furious.  
"Oh so, now I have to explain myself?", Aaron replied irritated.  
"Now I see, that's what this is about.", Robert said, thinking he got the point of this.  
"What?", Aaron asked curious.  
"You coming here, this is about me calling you my boyfriend.  
You came here to prove me wrong, you wanted to prove you're still in control.  
Probably wanted to prove I don't own you by trying to make me jealous with Ed."  
Aaron looked at Robert different now, a bit furious.  
"I wasn't trying to make you jealous, there's no need for that.  
I came to the dance because my social worker got suspicious about me never attending any social events.  
This has nothing to do with you.", Aaron explained but it didn't really make things better for Robert.  
"Then why couldn't you've just told me that you were coming in advance instead of just bursting in there   
and ignoring me the whole evening?", Robert tried his best to have a decent argument but the discussion was starting to heat up.  
"I don't have to explain myself to you.", Aaron said trying to leave but Robert held him back.  
"Is that what you do? Hook up with guys but then treat them like dirt so no one will know your little secret?  
You are so scared of who you are, that you just push everyone away.  
Because the way I see it, that's the same you did with Finn.  
Probably plan on doing with Ed.  
You can't treat people that way.  
It's just pathetic.", Robert couldn't hold back his anger anymore but it also was disappointment that lead him to say this.  
Aaron looked rather stunned now than furious.  
"If that's what you think of me, then why do you even bother spending time with me?  
If I'm so pathetic then I guess your arrogant, rich ass is better off without me.", with those words Aaron left Robert behind.  
Some part of Robert wanted to stop him, but he decided not to.  
Aaron was right, his words must have sounded really harsh.  
He probably just destroyed the one good thing he had ever since he had changed schools.


	11. Chapter 11

During the weekend, Robert tried to apologize to Aaron for what he said.  
He tried calling him, left him dozen of messages on his voicemail and texted him non-stop.  
But no reply. Not once.  
Robert didn’t want to risk visiting him, that would probably only make it worse.  
But he had to set this right somehow.  
He couldn’t just give up.  
So when he had to school again, he reckoned, that he had no other choice but force Aaron to listen to him.  
He was sitting in class, counting down the minutes until the lesson was over.  
He didn’t have a chance to talk to Aaron when he had come in, because he had been late as always.  
As they were finally free to go, Robert immediately stood up and walked over to Aaron.  
“Aaron, I know you don’t want to talk to me but-”, Robert started talking but Aaron cut him off.  
“Can’t you just leave me alone?”, Aaron sad annoyed and then walked away with fast steps.  
Helpless, Robert lowered his head, covering his face with his hands.  
Then he took a deep breath, faked a smile and approached the hall.

The next day, when Aaron was walking to school he got a text, from Robert, again.  
‘Please, at least let me explain myself.’  
Aaron looked at the message, it had been the 57th text that he got from Robert since their little fight on Friday.  
He didn’t want to fight with Robert, but all this got a bit too serious for him.  
He knew, that he should have told Robert he was going to the dance after all, and spending the whole night flirting with Ed,   
was probably also not a bad idea, but what Robert said hurt him.  
And it’s not like he couldn’t forgive him, it’s the fact THAT it hurt, that scared him.  
He didn’t want Robert to matter so much to him, but pushing him away didn’t exactly work either.

When Aaron arrived at school, he for once, was on time and so he decided to take a second to talk to Robert.  
“You said you want to talk?”, Aaron said, looking at a very startled Robert.  
He looked like he didn’t expect Aaron to actually give in and talk with him.  
“Y-Yes. Yes, I want to apologize.”, Robert said a bit excited but also kinda scared.  
“Then I guess you can pay me a visit at home this afternoon.”, Aaron said, also a bit anxious.  
He forgot that talking with Robert gave him this feeling.  
“You won’t regret it.”, Robert tried reassuring Aaron.  
“We’ll see..”, he replied and then left to go to his seat where Adam was waiting.  
“What was that about?”, he asked.   
“Just forget it.”, Aaron answered and sat down on his chair.  
“Okaay…,”, Adam said confused and sat down as well.

Aaron was standing in front of his mirror, he just stared at himself,   
making sure he would be able to hold it together when Robert was gonna come to talk with him.  
He couldn’t afford Robert seeing how much this was actually bothering him.  
He’d rather get angry, shout and yell at Robert then showing him how much it hurt by what he had said.  
He heard a knock on his front door and looked at the clock.  
Then he looked back at the mirror again and took a deep breath.  
Starting to turn expressionless, Aaron walked to his door and opened it.  
Robert, to Aaron’s surprise, didn’t look nervous.  
“Let’s go outside.”, Aaron said, intending to prevent this from turning into a make-up-make-out session.  
They walked a bit until they then stood in front of each other, having about one meter space between them.  
Aaron stood expressionless in front of Robert, having his hands inside his pockets, waiting for him to start talking.  
Robert himself, looked a bit more nervous now, his hands where behind his back and he seemed to be thinking what to say now.  
“I’m sorry”, he then started, “I shouldn’t have said what I did.  
I didn’t mean it the way I said it. I was just feeling like you were messing with me.”  
Aaron nodded emotionless, “Okay.”  
He was still progressing but he couldn’t give in just now, he couldn’t just say that it was fine,  
showing Robert that he actually wanted to get past this.  
Plus, he was curious about how Robert would extend his apology.  
“Okay? Seriously. That’s all you have to say?”, Robert said getting a bit furious.  
But Aaron kept what he promised himself and only shrugged his shoulders.  
“This is your fault too, you know.”, Robert said coming off from his cramped posture.  
“My fault?”, Aaron said, being ready to admit his mistakes but first wanting Robert to tell him what exactly he thought was his fault.  
“Yes. Of course, I shouldn’t have said what I did, but I also had good reason for it.”, Aaron tried to apologize at this point   
but Robert kept on talking. “If you would have just written me a small message,   
saying that you are coming to the dance after all, all of this could have been avoided.  
Oh wait no, you probably still would have spend the whole night with Ed and not even look at me once.  
I get why you don’t really want to spend time with me in school, but then you can spend time with Ed?  
How exactly is you flirting with him different then you talking to me?  
But okay, let’s say you did tell me you were going, and that you did talk to me and not spend the whole night with Ed.  
There’s still Finn.  
You hook up with him at a party, then completely ignore him, but casually kissing me when it suits you?  
And yes I know you kissed me because ‘you wanted to get my phone’.  
But you only knew me for like 5 days.  
So I’m sorry, but how exactly am I supposed to not think you just go around,   
messing with people’s head.”, while he had been talking Robert had started wildly gesturing with his hands   
while Aaron had just stood there, listening to what Robert had to tell him, not once changing his expression.  
But inside him, he wanted to scream, to cry, to just punch something.  
“So what? You’re just gonna say nothing?”, Robert then said, forcing Aaron to give a reply.  
“I don’t have anything to tell you.”, Aaron said, focusing on staying emotionless.  
“But I just apologized?”, Robert said, looking overwhelmed.  
“No, you didn’t.”, Aaron said letting a small glimpse of his anger through, “All you did was insult me.   
I may have been in the wrong, but just as much as you.  
And you don’t see me telling you what a horrible person you are.  
So you can take that ‘apology’ of yours and stay the hell away from me!”  
With that, Aaron went back inside, aggressively closing the door behind him.  
He then checked if Robert was leaving.  
Robert still stood at the same point he had been a few seconds ago, his expression was still the same.  
But then he turned around and also walked away.  
Aaron went to the kitchen, out of anger, he kicked a chair and yelled.  
Then he sat down on the floor, resting his head on his hands.  
He started shivering, holding back tears, asking himself one question over and over again.  
‘Why?’.  
Why did he care? Why was it so hard to hide his feelings?   
Why did he even feel something at all?  
Why did he allow himself to let Robert into his life?  
Why couldn’t he have just listened to his head?  
All of this could have been avoided if he hadn’t been so naive to think he could actually make this work.  
He never should have kissed him at that party 4 weeks ago.  
He was angry at Robert for what he said, and hurt, but mostly he was just angry at himself.

When Robert arrived at home he angrily walked up the stairs.  
He must have closed his door loudly too, because Vic then came storming into his room.  
“Robert! What’s happened?”, she asked worried.  
“Nothing.”, Robert answered, rewinding his conversation with Aaron.  
He didn’t get why Aaron reacted the way he did.  
“Did something happen with that guy you told me about.”, Vic asked, suspicious.  
Robert didn’t answer. He just sat down on his bed trying to calm down.  
“You know, talking about it helps sometimes.”, Vic said, taking place next to him.  
“We had a fight.”, Robert started explaining.  
“Oh.”, Vic said.  
“No it’s not like that.  
I just… I told you he wants us to be a secret.  
And I honestly do not have a problem with that, but what I just can’t understand is   
why he then can flirt with other guys. I just don’t see the point in us being a secret if he can do that.”  
“Did you tell him that?”, Vic asked, trying to be supportive.  
“I tried. But somehow I ended up insulting him.  
And then when he finally gave me a chance to apologize, he was even more angry.”  
Vic looked confused.  
“Wait, what did you say to him when you apologized?”  
Robert thought back to his words.  
“Well, I was a bit harsh. I..”, Robert only now realized what he had said, “I totally insulted him and accused him of being a terrible person.”  
Vic nodded, “I think you should apologize.”, she said, standing up, “And this time, try not to insult him.”  
Robert didn’t react he was still going through his mind, looking for an answer why he said all that stuff.  
After Vic left, Robert took out his phone, he knew Aaron wouldn’t answer, but still Robert typed a message.  
‘I’m so, so sorry. I get it now, I’m sorry. I don’t know what got into me.  
I hope we can talk again and set this right.’  
When he had send it, Robert let himself fall onto his bed.  
He really had no idea how he should fix this.  
To his surprise he got a response from Aaron.  
‘There’s nothing to talk about, stop texting me, stop calling me, just leave me alone’  
As Robert read the message he could feel his eyes tearing up, despite his attempt to stay calm.  
He wished he could just take back everything he said, but he needed to find a different way to fix this.

Due to Aaron not being in school the following day,   
Robert decided to try and talk to Aaron at the end of the week, hoping that Aaron would’ve calmed down by then.


	12. Chapter 12

Robert was sitting in the classroom, he didn’t know what to do.  
He had told himself, that he was going to talk to Aaron by the end of the week,  
but now that it was almost the end, he got nervous again.  
He had left Aaron alone for a few days, hadn’t called him, hadn’t texted him,  
but all that only worked because he thought it was gonna be fine after they’ve talked.  
Only, Robert wasn’t so sure anymore,   
these past days they had just ignored each other and he couldn’t talk to him in school,   
so even if he would know how to fix this, how could he find a way to talk to Aaron.  
As Robert was still thinking about this, Rebecca asked him something.  
“So Robert, you remember that party at this rich girl’s house a few weeks ago?”  
Robert sighed, “Yeah.”, in his thoughts he added ‘as if I could forget that.’,   
and looked over at Aaron for a second, thinking back at how he had kissed him that night.  
“Good, because she’s having a party again tonight and you’ve been kinda weird all week   
so I thought you could use some fun.”, Rebecca then suggested, having Robert’s attention back by now.  
“Don’t really feel like going, but thanks for the invite.”, Robert declined,   
but Rebecca didn’t seem like she was gonna accept that.  
“Come on, I have enough of your self-pity,  
for some reason you won’t even tell me.  
Just give yourself a push.  
Everyone is gonna be there, you really want to miss that out?”  
“Everyone?”, Robert asked curious and looked over to Aaron and Adam again.  
Rebecca followed Robert’s glance and looked confused.  
“As far as I know these two are invited too,   
but if I were you, I wouldn’t do something dumb.”, she said.  
“What?”, Robert said shocked and looked surprised at her. Did she know?  
“I mean Adam? I get that you’re worried he’s dating your sis and all,  
but you better not risk getting hurt or something by threatening him.”  
Robert was relieved, he didn’t know what he would have done   
if Rebecca had noticed what was going on with him and Aaron.  
“I won’t. But I think I’ll still come.”, Robert then accepted   
and hoped he was gonna have a chance to talk to Aaron then.

 

When Robert arrived at the party he immediately started looking for Aaron,   
but even after about an hour of searching, he couldn’t find him anywhere.  
He was already jumping to the conclusion Aaron wasn’t gonna be here, when he saw Finn.  
“Finn!”, he said and the guy, holding two drinks in his hands turned around.  
Robert then approached him.  
“Have you seen Aaron somewhere?”, Robert asked,   
deciding if Finn didn’t know, he was gonna stop looking.  
“Yes, I just saw him outside.”, the way Finn was talking made Robert believe   
that he already had an amount of alcohol in his system, but he still seemed to know what he was saying.  
“Outside? Where, the garden is a freaking park?”, Robert said,   
being a bit stressed knowing that Aaron was in fact here.  
“I don’t know and I don’t care.  
Aaron’s not my concern. I got to get back to Kasim.  
So have fun looking.”, with that Finn left, leaving Robert distraught.  
He sighed, as he went on his way outside to continue his search for Aaron,   
but he stopped when he heard someone calling his name.  
“Robert!”  
He turned around. Chrissie was waving at him, signalizing him to come over.  
Robert knew, that if he wasn’t gonna do so, she would probably follow him.  
He still had time to find Aaron after he talked to Chrissie, at least he hoped so.

Aaron himself had been outside with Adam the whole time.  
He didn’t know whether Robert was here or not, and he tried not to care,  
but every time he saw a tall, slim guy with blond hair, his heart started beating faster.  
Adam was talking with some guys and Aaron just stood besides, looking around,  
hoping he wouldn’t have come here.  
But then suddenly the loud noise from inside went quiet.  
The music and lights were still on, but the people stopped talking.  
Aaron and Adam looked confused at each other.  
“Let’s see what happened.”, Adam suggested and went inside.  
Aaron followed him but as they were walking inside,   
they recognized that nothing changed except a scene in one room.  
“Probably some girl-drama again. Let’s go back.”, Adam said as they saw people standing still   
and watching two people, Aaron couldn’t see yet.  
Adam then turned around again and Aaron already turned around as well,   
to follow but then he heard a voice from that room that made him stay.  
Trying not to attract any attention Aaron got closer to the scene and then stood behind a few people,  
who he hoped covered him.  
“Why not?!”, Aaron heard an outraged Chrissie shout at the one person he didn’t expect to be found in a situation like this.   
Robert.  
“I just don’t like you that way.”, Robert said shrugging his shoulders.  
“Because you like men?”, Chrissie asked, sending a weird vibe through the crowd, but she didn’t seem to care.  
“No. Yes. I mean, I do like men. But I also like women.”  
The people watching looked surprised at him,   
and to Aaron it seemed that Robert only now realized that people where actually following his conversation with Chrissie.  
He looked around, but didn’t get nervous.   
He just shook his head with a laugh at everyone looking so shocked.  
“Yes, the new guy is bisexual. Now you can go and gossip about it, I don’t care.”, Robert said,   
leaving everyone, even Aaron, stunned.  
But as he was turning back to Chrissie, Aaron’s and Robert’s eyes met   
and suddenly Robert’s smug smile faded.  
He seemed to be just as shocked about seeing Aaron   
as Aaron was about Robert being so calm outing himself.  
But this eye contact was too much for Aaron and he was scared for people to recognize it,   
so he quickly turned around and walked away, looking for a silent spot.

As Aaron walked away, Robert wanted to follow him,   
but as he made it through the crowd, he had lost sight of him.  
But he didn’t want to give up just yet so he went to the room,   
where they had their first kiss, hoping he’d find Aaron there.  
But as he went inside, he had to be disappointed again.  
No Aaron.  
Robert turned around, trying to get out of the room and continue looking for Aaron,  
but he bumped into Rebecca.  
“I followed you.”, she said, closing the door behind her, causing her and Robert to be alone now.  
‘Why can’t the white sisters just stop keeping me from getting my man.’, Robert thought,   
not really caring about anything that isn’t Aaron right now.  
“What’s up?”, Robert then asked, hoping he could end this conversation with Rebecca as soon as possible.  
“Well, I, like almost everyone, heard your conversation with my sister earlier.”  
“So?”, Robert asked.  
“Unlike her, I get it. You know, the whole bisexual thing.”  
Robert sighed as Rebecca came a bit closer.  
“Even if you did like Chrissie, she wouldn’t understand it.  
But I do, I don’t have a problem with it.”, Rebecca sounded like she was trying to say something   
but Robert couldn’t make out what it was.  
“What you’re saying?”, Robert said, looking at her curious, but also controlled.  
“I think you know.”, Rebecca said, came closer to Robert.  
Perplexed as he was, Robert didn’t really know what was happening, not until she tried to place her lips on his,   
but before he could stop it himself, Rebecca flinched away from Robert due to someone interrupting them by opening the door.  
Robert’s heart skipped a few beats as he turned to look who it was that saved him from the kiss.  
But as he recognized, it was indeed Aaron who had interrupted them, his heart started beating so fast,   
he felt like he could feel it pumping blood through his veins at the speed of light.  
He looked directly into Aaron’s eyes, seeing the same shock Robert felt.  
But Aaron forced, as Robert reckoned, a smirked, “Don’t let me interrupt your rendezvous.”  
Robert, still horrified, didn’t react and neither did Rebecca.  
Aaron then turned around and closed the door, leaving Robert alone with Rebecca again.  
“Robert...”, Rebecca started but Robert ignored that, immediately storming out the room to follow Aaron.  
Somehow he managed to do so for once, and ended up following Aaron outside.  
Aaron seemed to haven’t noticed Robert following him, because when he stopped at a pavilion and turned around,   
his expression changed when he saw Robert standing in front of him.  
“Come on, Rob. I don’t know what you’re still doing here.”, Aaron said,   
shaking his head as if he had enough of this and didn’t know what to do anymore.  
But in fact, it was Robert who was surprised and even had to smile.  
“What?”, Aaron asked confused as why Robert smiled.  
“That’s the first time you called me Rob.”  
Aaron looked a bit embarrassed and bit his lip as he shrugged his shoulders.  
Robert came one step closer, but Aaron immediately went that one step backwards.  
Closing his eyes to take breath, Robert started to say what he wanted to say all week.  
“I’m sorry. For everything.  
For accusing you of doing those things,   
for not letting you talk, for insulting you,  
for being a total and complete idiot.  
I don’t think that you are a heartless person.  
If anything, then the opposite.  
I just got mad because,  
I was scared of getting hurt.”  
“So instead you hurt me.”  
Robert sadly nodded, “But if it’s worth something,  
I didn’t mean to.  
And I am truly sorry.”  
Aaron nodded, but kept his expression unreadable.  
They stood like this for a few seconds, silently looking at each other,  
telling each other so much, without even making a sound.  
But then Aaron sighed, “I’m sorry, too.  
For immediately pushing you away.  
Not letting you explain yourself  
and always being so hard on you.  
But you know, this is kinda confusing.  
I come here and first I overhear that conversation with Chrissie  
and then catch you and Rebecca doing whatever you were doing,   
which I don’t care about by the way and-”  
“Rebecca?”, Robert interrupted Aaron, “You do know nothing happened there, right?”  
“Yeah, sure.”, Aaron said ironically.  
“I swear, that was nothing.”, Robert tried to reassure Aaron but actually triggered a discussion.  
“You were practically all over her.”, Aaron said, clearly not believing Robert.  
“No, I wasn’t?”  
“Whatever.”, Aaron said but Robert could see that he was still affected.  
“Wait you’re not seriously mad about this?”  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders, Robert couldn’t believe it.  
“How is this any different than you with Ed?”, Robert said enraged.  
“I didn’t go and make out with him!”, Aaron said in a loud tone.  
“Neither did I!”, Robert yelled back.  
“And I told you, I don’t care!”, Aaron walked past Robert, trying to leave.  
“No, please, wait.”, Robert then said calmer,   
not wanting their conversation to be useless because of one small argument.  
Aaron stopped and turned around.  
“Why?”, he said exhausted.  
Robert knew that this was his cue to say, what he wanted to say so badly,  
but as he opened his mouth nothing came out.  
Looking sad, Aaron turned around to walk away,   
but Robert’s voice finally decided to be brave enough and come back again.  
Like shooting it out of a pistol, Robert steadily let the words come out of his mouth.  
“Because I think I might love you!”


	13. CHapter 13

Aaron was shook.  
Never, ever had someone said these words to him.  
As far as he could remember, not even his mum.  
Being stunned, he turned around again and looked at Robert.  
Robert looked unsure, he seemed to be expecting an answer but Aaron was too shook to talk.  
He just continued looked at Robert, trying to process what he had just said.  
“You’re not gonna say something?”, Robert said nervous.  
He had obviously surprised himself by confessing.  
“I just… I didn’t know.”, Aaron said, still being stunned and not moving a bit.  
“Well... now you do.”, Robert said with a sad smile.  
Aaron bit his lip, he didn’t know what to do.  
He knew he should react, he knew that he shouldn’t just let Robert go,  
he knew getting things to work out between them would be hard,  
but he also knew that it was worth the risk.  
Robert looked at Aaron, still expecting at least a reaction.  
But as Aaron was still processing, Robert sadly nodded and after taking a breath, he tried to leave,  
but Aaron wasn’t gonna let that happen.  
He couldn’t let Robert go, not again.  
So he grabbed the other boys arm, pulling him close as he puts his other arm around Robert’s neck   
and before Aaron could have decided to stop it, he had pressed his lips against Robert’s.  
It only took Robert a second to react,   
so with the arm that Aaron was still holding he slid his hand into Aaron’s hand and linked their fingers.  
Letting his other arm move to Aaron’s back he then opened his mouth to let Aaron’s kiss in.  
Fiercely, Aaron kept kissing Robert, realizing how much he had missed him  
and also admitting that with the intensity of Robert kissing him back,   
he couldn’t deny that Robert meant the words he had told him just a moment ago.  
Even though Aaron was busy being focused on kissing, he noticed a nice smell.  
Of course, only Robert would wear fancy perfume to a party like this.  
Aaron couldn’t hold back from smiling, which led the two boys to stop kissing,   
but their hands kept connected as they started to adjust their breathing.  
But as Robert started giggling Aaron was confused.  
“What’s wrong?”, Aaron said,   
going through multiple different scenarios why Robert would start to giggle in this moment,   
already getting scared about having messed this up again.  
“It’s just.. If I would have known that a few words were enough to fix this,  
then all this arguing could have been avoided.”, Robert said with that smirk Aaron just couldn’t resist.  
“Shut up.”, Aaron then joked, shook his head and smiled.  
“You wanna get out of here?  
We could go to my place, watch a movie or something?”, he then suggested,   
just wanting to spend more time with Robert.  
“Sounds good to me.”, Robert happily agreed  
and Aaron reckoned that Robert’s eyes were only looking even more like moonlight sparkling in the sea, when he was happy.

As the boys were walking to Aaron’s place, they were walking very closely to each other   
and Robert was actually tempted to take Aaron’s hand, but he didn’t want to scare him off.  
But when they arrived and Aaron was the one to take Roberts hand and pull him inside,   
Robert regretted not trying at least.  
“You can pick a movie,   
I’ll just have to text Adam and tell him I’ve already left the party.”, Aaron said taking out his phone.  
Robert nodded and walked over to the shelf were Aaron was keeping his DVDs.  
But before he could pick one, he needed Aaron to answer one question.  
He wanted to do it smooth, so he pretended to look at the DVDs   
and tried to make it seem like he was just starting a casual conversation.  
“So have you actually ever considered telling him?”  
“What?”, Aaron asked confused.  
“I mean Adam.”, Robert explained and turned around, facing Aaron.  
“Tell him what?”  
“About us. Not that I want you to or something,  
no pressure, I’m just curious.”  
Robert could see that Aaron was currently thinking about what to answer   
but he couldn’t read if it was gonna be a positive or negative reaction.  
“I have..considered it.”, Aaron then said and took place at the couch, looking down at his feet.  
Robert grabbed the first movie he could take from the shelf and then sat down next to Aaron.  
“You know, after I told Vic, don’t worry,   
I didn’t tell her who you are, it just felt good having someone to talk about it.  
I don’t care if you tell him or not, I just wanted to tell you that for me it helped.  
But maybe it’s different for you.”, Robert explained.  
Aaron nodded and then sat silent for a few seconds, as Robert was just watching him.  
But then Aaron stood up, “You can start the movie,   
I’ll just grab a bag of crisps.”, he said and then went to the kitchen.  
Robert did as Aaron said and as the evening went on, neither of the boy mentioned their conversation again. 

By the end of the movie, Aaron had fallen asleep in Robert’s lap, but Robert didn’t want to wake him.  
He looked so peaceful and genuinely pleased.  
Plus, he did not drool like Robert’s sister normally does when she falls asleep on his shoulder.  
“Aaron?”, Robert said, checking if the boy was really asleep, but he got no reaction.  
Robert watched Aaron’s chest going up and down, as he started softly stroking his hair.  
Slowly he lowered his head, “I love you.”, he whispered to a sleeping Aaron and smiled.  
He then pressed a small kiss on his forehead, causing Aaron to wake up.  
He rubbed his eyes and looked at Robert sleepily   
and then softly punched his shoulder.  
“Why’d you have to wake me up?”, he asked.  
Robert didn’t answer, he just smiled.  
He couldn’t believe that after what he did to get kicked out of his old school,   
he deserved to be this happy.

Aaron came out of the bathroom, going to the kitchen were Robert had already prepared breakfast.  
“Adam called.”, Robert said as he saw Aaron and handed him his phone.  
“Right, I agreed to meet him later.  
But I can cancel if you want to.”, Aaron said, sitting down at the table,  
looking at Robert’s new food-experiment that he didn’t even bother asking about what it should be this time.  
“I gotta go home soon, my dad wants to tell us something “important”   
and said we all had to be there.”, Robert then explained and also sat down.  
“You’re not moving away or something?”, Aaron asked scared that again, the universe wanted to take away his happiness.  
“Never, my dad would never move out of our house, he looks at it like a ‘family business’.”  
Aaron nodded and started eating.  
Surprisingly whatever Robert made, tasted good.

 

As he had promised, Aaron later met with Adam.  
They met at this old playground that no one went to anymore,   
but had actually been the place were the two boys spend most of their childhood.  
“So, you’ve probably reckoned my odd behavior these past weeks.”, Aaron said,   
trying to sort out his thoughts and choose the right words.  
Even though he was scared of Adam’s reaction, he had decided to tell him about Robert.  
If not for himself, then for Robert,   
because after everything Rob deserved some confirmation about how serious Aaron was with him.  
“You mean you, disappearing from partys, stopping the burglary stuff, being all secret and sad without telling me why?  
Yeah, I noticed that.”, Adam said, pointing out one more reason for Aaron to keep talking.  
Adam deserved to know, too.  
“I’m seeing someone.”, Aaron then said, not looking at Adam and anxiously trembling with his leg.  
“Really? That’s amazing, mate!”, Adam replied, shaking Aaron with his hands.  
“It’s Robert.”, Aaron then quickly said, making Adam stop moving.  
He couldn’t tell Adam’s expression because he didn’t have the courage to look at him.  
“Seriously?”, Adam then said, making Aaron feel tense.  
He was scared that all his fears about telling him would come true.  
But what should he have done?  
Keep hiding it in front of his best friend?  
The one person who had been there for him as long as he can remember?  
But before Aaron could say something,  
Adam, still looking incredulous, said more.  
“You kidding right?  
Out of ALL the fit blokes we know, you chose him?”  
Aaron was confused, “Wait, what?”  
“That guy Ed I would have understood, hell even if you told me you were dating Ross, I’d get it.  
But Robert?”  
“So you don’t care that he’s a bloke?”, Aaron asked, still not really understanding this situation.  
“Why would I? Girl, boy, doesn’t matter.  
As long as you’re happy, I am too.  
Just tell me if Robert hurts you,  
no matter his sister,   
if he makes you sad for only one second, I’m gonna kill him.”


	14. Chapter 14

Robert was lying in his bed, he knew that it had only been yesterday he’d last seen Aaron,   
but he still checked his phone every 30 seconds, to see if Aaron was trying to get in touch.  
So when his phone actually rang, Robert immediately answered.  
But in the rush of the moment he forgot to say something.  
“Rob?”, he heard Aaron say out of his phone speaker.  
“Er.. sorry, I just… I was distracted.”  
“Yeah well, I just thought you should know, that well… I…  
I told Adam. About you… about us.”  
Robert didn’t know what to answer.  
He was happy, very happy, but he didn’t want Aaron to think he had to do it.  
He knew it couldn’t have been easy for Aaron,  
but still Robert was happy there was one less person he’d have to lie to.  
“Sooo.. no reaction?”, Aaron then said after a few seconds of silence.  
“Well, how do you feel?”  
“I feel relieved, kinda.  
But that doesn’t mean that I’m gonna come out to everyone now.”  
Trying to swallow his doubt, Robert answered.   
“Yeah, I know but you know what?  
Let’s celebrate, let’s go out tonight.”  
“Alright.”

Aaron was sitting at the bar, he couldn’t help but feel a bit uncomfortable.  
Even though there was no way that someone, who knew him or Robert, would be here too.  
“Relax, okay, you weren’t that tense when we were in pub the other day?”, Robert asked being all calm which irritated Aaron.  
“I’m sorry, just now that I’ve told Adam I feel like everyone’s gonna know in an instant.”, Aaron explained.  
It was weird opening up to someone so easily but Robert just had that effect on him.  
“Then let’s forget about everyone else.”, Robert suggested, grinning as if he just got a terrible idea.  
He then pointed somewhere with his head and Aaron followed his glance.  
“No. No way.”, Aaron said, straightening his back and sitting upright now.  
But Robert got down from his barstool and kept grinning at Aaron.  
“Come on, take a chance.”, Robert kept trying to convince Aaron,   
but there was no way, not even for Robert, that Aaron was gonna publicly sing karaoke.  
“Fine. But then I won’t give you another choice than to watch your boyfriend do so.”, and with that   
Robert left the bar walking straight up to the karaoke-machine and grinned at Aaron while he picked up the microphone.  
Aaron was smiling, he did kinda feel embarrassed for Robert,   
but it just suddenly hit him that Robert was right.  
He was indeed his boyfriend and there was no point in denying that anymore.  
Still, Aaron was scared, he couldn’t tell people, not at school,   
not anyone he wasn’t as close with as with Adam,   
but what if Robert at some point decided, that a secret wasn’t enough for him anymore?

After a long walk and many laughs about the previous evening,  
Aaron and Robert arrived at Aaron’s front door.  
“So, see you in school tomorrow, I guess.”, Aaron said, smiling at Robert,  
craving a goodnight kiss but not wanting to make Robert think he’s needy.  
“Right.”, Robert then said,   
also looking at Aaron in that specific way   
that was also a significant reason that had let Robert into his life in the first place.  
“Goodnight.”, Robert said,   
as he leaned close to give Aaron a small but meaningful kiss.  
“Goodnight.”, Aaron then said as well, as Robert turned away.

When Aaron and Robert went back to school the following day,   
Aaron couldn’t stop himself from approaching Robert.  
“I hate you, by the way.”, Aaron said as he smoothly passed Robert.  
Aaron grinned as he kept walking, well aware that Robert was gonna follow him.  
“Wait, what? Why?”, Robert said startled, obviously not having a clue.  
“Well because of you, I didn’t get much sleep.  
Every time I closed my eyes,   
my head played the memory of you singing ‘Highway to hell’.”, Aaron explained.  
He could see that Robert was relieved, now also laughing.  
But before he could answer, someone threw a comment a them.  
“Uuuh, Aaron, I had no idea your ‘boyfriend’ could get you to laugh for once.”  
Before Aaron’s thoughts set in, he just snapped, turned around and grabbed Ross,  
who he then identified as the person making the comment,  
and pushed him against a wall.  
“What did you just say?”, he strengthened his grip, “I swear to god,  
call me gay one more time and I’m gonna kill you.”  
“Alright, calm down big guy.  
I was just joking.”, Ross then said,   
making Aaron realize that he shouldn’t have snapped the way he did.  
He let go of Ross who then just shook his head as he walked away.  
Aaron turned around to where Robert had stood, but he was also gone.

When Robert finally managed to escape the family talk about where to go during spring break,  
he came into his room to see 7 missed calls from Aaron and 3 unread messages.  
As he was trying to call Aaron back, he was interrupted by Aaron calling him first.  
“Hello?”, Robert said as he picked up the phone.  
“Rob? Finally.  
I’ve been trying to get hold of you.  
I know you’re mad because of what I said to Ross  
and I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did,  
but I just-”  
“Aaron, it’s fine.  
Don’t worry.”, Robert cut Aaron off.  
Yes, he did feel a bit offended and Aaron’s words had hurt him.  
And of course, he’d prefer not keeping this a secret, but it was what it was.  
“Really?”, Aaron then said, sounding relieved.  
“Of course. It doesn’t matter.”  
“But I can make it up to you, right?”, Aaron replied hopeful.  
Robert grinned.  
“Yeah of course. You’re free tomorrow?”  
Robert could hear Aaron taking a breath through the speaker.   
He didn’t need to say it but Robert knew that this meant ‘no’.  
“I have a job interview.”, Aaron then said,   
making Robert feel ridiculous for feeling disappointed.  
“That’s amazing!”, Robert replied.  
“Yeah I reckoned it was time to earn money the right way.  
Adam told me this garage opened in town  
and I called them to check if there was an open position.  
But, only if you want to of course, you can come over after?  
I can text you when I’m done.”

As Robert went inside Aaron’s house, he had previous told him where he kept a spare key,  
Aaron was in the kitchen.  
“Hope you’re hungry, I cooked.”, Aaron said as he recognized Robert coming in.  
Robert sat down on the sofa, putting his feet up and leaning against the armrest.  
Aaron then approached him, two plates in both of his hands.  
“I thought you said you cooked?”, Robert asked, when he realized that it was only Toast on the plates.  
“I did.”, Aaron said, putting the plates on the floor next to the sofa as he sat down the same that Robert had,  
so they were both sitting against the armrests, their legs bent and feet touching.  
“You made Toast.”, Robert said, not sure whether Aaron had more food in the kitchen.  
“Yes? I made food. Isn’t that the same as cooking?”  
Robert laughed.  
“Whatever.”  
Aaron leaned over the sofa, taking the plates from the floor and handing one to Robert.  
After both had taken a few bites, Robert decided to tell Aaron about his recent family-discussion.  
“So my dad wants us to leave.”, he started,  
“What?”, Aaron asked confused,   
not giving his attention to his toast anymore, which surprised Robert.  
“For spring break. Wants to go on vacation.”, he then kept explaining.  
“So you’re gonna be away for two weeks?”, Aaron took a bite of his toast again.  
“Well I could convince my dad to leave me behind.  
Tell him school’s stressful because I’m new or whatever.  
It could work.  
But if there’s no one I can spend my time with, I don’t know if it’s worth it.”  
Aaron nodded as he took the last bite of his toast and put the plate aside.  
“Sounds like a plan to me.”  
Robert smiled, he liked the idea of spending his holidays mostly with Aaron.  
He then was also done with his toast and put his plate on the floor as well.  
Resting his head on his hands, that he placed on Aaron’s knees as he leaned forward Robert looked at Aaron.  
He could tell that something was bothering Aaron.  
“What’s wrong?”, Robert asked worried.  
“Am I a terrible son for considering taking my mum out of the private place?  
I mean, I want the best for her and yes, I am getting a job,  
but I can hardly pay my own food.  
So I don’t know, am I a horrible person for thinking about myself in this?”, Aaron looked sorrowful.  
Robert sighed, he didn’t really know what to say, but in the end he just wanted to help him.   
“You’re not a terrible son, nor are you a terrible person for thinking about yourself.  
You’ve done more than anyone could expect from you.  
And public health care places are nice as well.  
I could help you pick one if you want.”  
Robert tried to comfort Aaron, so he leaned back again   
and used his hands to softly stroke Aaron’s leg,   
which was the only part of Aaron he could get to without having to flex his body.  
Aaron then leaned forward, putting a small kiss on Robert’s hand   
as he got up from the sofa, took the plates and went to the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

Like he had hoped he would, Robert had managed to convince his family   
that he doesn’t have to go with them on their holiday-trip.  
So during those two weeks,   
when Aaron hadn’t been working, meeting with Adam or visiting his mum,  
Robert and Aaron had spend almost every minute together.  
They had either met at Aaron’s, at Robert’s or went to town.  
To Roberts delight, Aaron had even took him with him   
when they went to move Aaron’s mum to a new health care center.  
Robert had been glad to be by Aaron’s side that day   
because he could see how hard it had been for Aaron.  
But as the weeks passed, the day where Robert’s family was gonna come home   
and school was going to start again soon, came by faster than they had expected.  
“You know, I’m really gonna miss this.”, Rob said while he and Aaron were lying in Aaron’s bed,  
cuddling and just enjoying each other’s company.  
Aaron didn’t move his head to look at Robert, as he answered. “What exactly?”  
“All of it.”, Robert then replied turning to his left so his head was directly looking at Aaron’s neck.  
“But especially this...”, Robert whispered as he started putting small kisses on the other guy’s shoulder.  
“This..”, he then continued and started to draw a line of kisses, tracing up to Aaron’s neck.  
“And this.”, he said as he tried to move up further,   
but Aaron had already put his hand at the back of Robert’s head.  
“What about this?”, he said as he was moving Robert’s head higher,   
so he could perfectly put his lips on Robert’s.  
Robert didn’t decline the kiss,   
instead he then fiercely moved on top of Aaron, to make the kissing easier.  
Slowly Robert moved his hands down Aaron’s chest, but he stopped when he reached his belly.  
Suddenly he then started tickling Aaron, who was certainly not expecting it.  
Still, Aaron laughed, as he moved his head away and pushed an also laughing Robert aside.  
Keeping his smile, Aaron got up from the bed, putting on the shirt lying next to him.  
“Breakfast?”, he then asked, looking at Robert who laughed.  
“You mean toast?”, Robert smirked, “But yeah, why not.”  
Aaron shook his head, smiling, as he turned to leave the room.

As they were finished with breakfast Robert packed his stuff.  
“Vic texted, they’re gonna be home in a few hours  
and I still have to clean the kitchen after you almost set it on fire,”, Robert said,   
reminding Aaron of a certain incident a few days ago.  
“You were the one convinced he could teach me how to cook.”, Aaron defended himself.  
Robert smiled, “Anyway, it means I have to go now so, see you in school I guess.”  
Aaron sighed, “Right, school. That means I have to keep my hands off you again.”  
Even though Aaron grinned now, Robert looked a bit confused.  
“You know, if it was for me, I wouldn’t mind-”, seeing where this was going Aaron cut him off.  
“I was joking. I told you from the start, this has to be kept secret.  
You’re still okay with that, right?”, Aaron asked, scared of Robert’s answer.  
“If that’s what you want, then yeah, I am.”  
Aaron nodded relieved, he really didn’t want this to become a problem.  
Smiling, Robert then put a small goodbye kiss on Aaron’s cheek,   
“See you then.”, he said, grabbed his bag and left.  
Aaron watched Robert as he closed the door, two weeks, they had spend two weeks together.   
Even Adam probably would have annoyed him after two weeks,   
but for some reason, Robert just didn’t.

 

Back in school, Robert didn’t really know where to go.   
He hadn’t talked to Rebecca ever since the incident on that party  
and he didn’t really have many other friends.  
Robert turned around, he saw Adam sitting at his desk,   
phone in his hands and feet up on Aaron’s chair.  
But he couldn’t find Aaron.  
Deciding he had to talk to someone, Robert approached Adam,  
it wasn’t the first time he had talked to him since Aaron told him about Robert.  
They had a small talk while Aaron was talking to his mum about her moving somewhere else.  
Adam had told him that he’s fine with him and Aaron and that it ‘could have been worse’.  
Adam had also convinced Aaron to let Robert tell his sister, that it was Aaron he’s seeing,   
so Robert reckoned Adam wouldn’t go off on him if he was gonna talk to him.  
“Adam,”, Robert said, getting the other boy’s attention, “where’s Aaron?”  
Adam looked surprised, “Didn’t he tell you?”  
“Tell me what?”, Robert asked curious.  
I’m sorry mate, but Aaron’s moving away.”  
Confused, Robert stared at Adam as he sorted his thoughts.  
He had seen Aaron just two days ago and texted with him yesterday,   
so there was literally no way this was true, or did Aaton really not tell him?...  
But before Robert could come to any conclusion,  
Adam started laughing, “I’m just kidding mate. You should have seen your face.”  
Robert shook his head, “Very funny.”, he said ironically.  
“Aaron got called to the principal’s office.”  
“Why?”  
“Ask him yourself.”, Adam said, pointing at Aaron who approached them.  
He didn’t look bothered by Robert being there so Robert reckoned he could stay.  
“What happened?”, he then asked as Aaron pushed away Adam’s feet to sit down.  
“Nothing important,   
he just told me that if I keep skipping school that often I’ll have to repeat this year.  
Even tried to convince me to join a sports team for extra credit.”  
Robert nodded, he didn’t know what to say.  
Should he tell him to do it? Should he just keep quiet?  
“Robert?”, suddenly someone tipped on his shoulder.  
He turned around.  
“Can we talk for a sec?”, Rebecca was standing in front of Robert,  
nervously looking at him.  
For a quick moment Robert turned his head to look at Adam and Aaron   
but Adam was already concentrating on something else   
and Aaron only shrugged his shoulders expressionless.  
“Alright.”, Robert then said stepping a bit aside with Rebecca so no one could listen to them.  
“Soo… we haven’t talked since… well you know.”, she started.  
Robert didn’t want this to get more awkward than it had to be  
so he tried to keep it short.  
“Yeah. But I don’t want to make a big deal out of this.  
I like you, as a mate. Nothing more, okay?”  
Rebecca didn’t look surprised, in fact it seemed like she hadn’t expected him to say anything else.  
“Fine with me. Mates it is.”, she said smiling.  
Robert was relieved, the last thing he had needed was her making a big fuss about this.  
“But mates can hug, right?”, Rebecca then asked.  
Robert smiled and nodded, giving her a go to wrap her arms around him.  
It was in that exact moment that Robert looked over to Aaron,   
who obviously did see them but he didn’t exactly stare at them,   
so Robert wasn’t sure if he’d mind.

It wasn’t until the next day that Aaron and Robert were alone again,   
which felt like decades to Aaron, after they’d spend so much time together.  
When Aaron came home from work,  
he noticed Robert’s shoes next to his front door,  
knowing that instead of putting the spare key where it had been,  
Robert had kept it.  
Aaron didn’t mind and neither did he confront Robert about it.  
He even wouldn’t have noticed, if Adam hadn’t complained about the key missing.  
Aaron went into the living room, where Robert was casually sitting on the couch,  
eating a bowl of cereal as he was watching TV.  
“Something interesting?”, Aaron asked, pointing at the TV.  
Robert looked up, only realizing now that Aaron was there.  
“Not really.”, he said with a crunchy voice, caused by his cereal, and turned off the TV.  
He then got up, put the bowl beside   
and followed Aaron who was on his way to the kitchen to get some toast.  
“I’m sorry, by the way.”, Robert then said, making Aaron stop.  
“For what?”, he asked confused after he turned around to face Robert.  
“That hug with Rebecca.   
I swear there is nothing goin-”, Robert hastily started apologizing but Aaron stopped him.  
“I don’t mind.”, he said and smiled, “You can hug who you want.”  
“Really?”, Robert asked.  
“Yep.”, Aaron said, continuing his walk to the kitchen.  
But as a thought caught up with him he stopped and turned back to Robert,  
who was now looking confused at him.  
“Well except if you were planning on somehow making it up to me.  
Because in that case, I do very much mind.”, Aaron said, grinning.  
“Oh, really?”, Robert said and smirked as he stepped closer, causing Aaron’s heart to beat faster.  
Aaron didn’t even consider to keep talking,   
he just gently grabbed Robert by his waist and passionately kissed him.


	16. Chapter 16

Carefully, Robert was knocking on his sister’s door.  
“Come in!”, he then heard Vic’s voice from inside.  
He opened the door and entered her room.  
Victoria was standing in front of her closet, putting a folded pieces of clothes inside.  
“Robert?”, she said surprised as she turned to see who her visitor was.  
“I need your advice on something.”, he said,   
feeling a bit uncomfortable with having to ask for advice about something like this.  
Vic looked confused as Robert walked over to her bed and sat down.  
She approached him and then sat down next to him.  
“What’s wrong?”, she asked.  
“Nothing.”, Robert answered, “More like the opposite.”  
His sister was looking even more confused,  
she obviously didn’t see that this was gonna be embarrassing for Robert,  
but backing off wasn’t an option either.  
“Everything is alright.  
Well at least it has been the past few weeks  
and I want to keep it that way.”, he explained, still looking for words to make this not sound desperate.  
“You’re talking about Aaron, right?”, Vic then reckoned, making Robert realize   
that he hadn’t mentioned that yet.  
“Yeah. And… well… god, why does this have to be so embarrassing.”  
Vic sighed and rolled her eyes, “Just say it Rob and stop wasting my time.”  
“Well… I thought about getting something for Aaron.  
Something to make sure he knows that I’m serious about him.”  
Robert bit his bottom lip and looked at his hands.  
He felt so awkward, asking his sister about what to get his boyfriend.  
It just felt weird.  
“You mean like a gift?”, Vic said, still sounding a bit confused.  
Robert nodded, “Yeah. I just don’t know what to get him.  
Like I don’t want to go over the top.  
It’s also not as easy as with you girls,  
you’re happy with jewelery or flowers and problem solved.  
But what do you get a boy?  
Especially someone like Aaron?”  
Vic shook her head and smiled.  
“What?”, Rob asked confused.  
“First, there’s no need to be embarrassed about that.  
Second, it’s pretty easy actually.  
Just think, what are his interests?”  
Robert didn’t need long to think about that.  
“Well, he likes cars, but I can’t really get him one, can I?”  
“No, but there must be something else.”  
“I could get him a new toaster.”, Robert then joked,  
thinking about how rare it actually was that Robert had seen Aaron eating something other than toast.   
Before his sister could help him further, Robert's brother suddenly opened Vic’s door and looked at Vic.  
“Adam’s here.”, Andy then said grinning,   
probably because he know how much Vic hated it when someone enters her room without knocking.  
“I’ll be there in a sec.  
You can figure this one out on your own, Rob.”, she then said,   
leading Robert out of her room.  
She then went downstairs to greet Adam.

When Robert was back in his room he let himself fall onto his bed.  
‘Aaron’s interests..’, he thought about his sister’s words.  
Aaron was a rather secretive person and even thought Robert did know most of his interests,  
there wasn’t anything he could think of.  
But then as he looked outside the window and saw a few kids playing football on the streets, it hit him.  
Football.  
Aaron had been giving him a lot of grief with his football obsession over spring break.  
All the time did he force Robert to watch almost every game that was on TV.  
Robert himself, even though he didn’t care that much,   
wasn’t exactly a fan of watching people doing sport on TV.  
But watching it live, in a stadium for example, that was a whole different story.  
Especially when it would be a nice surprise for Aaron.

After Robert had browsed for quite some time he had found a special offer of football tickets for people under 18.  
He didn’t exactly want to ruin the surprise   
so Robert decided to just buy the tickets and then hope Aaron will like it and be free on that day.  
But to be sure, he tried calling Aaron and make up some excuse for him to mark that day.  
He reached for his phone and it didn’t take him long to dial Aaron’s numbers.  
Still lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling Robert waited for Aaron to pick up,   
but after he had heard many, fast beeps he realized that Aaron’s phone was engaged.  
He tried again a bit later, but he still couldn’t reach him.  
Robert was starting to wonder who Aaron was talking to,  
it couldn’t have been Adam because he was with Vic.  
But he decided not to think about that much longer.  
After a few minutes of just being bored,  
Robert decided he didn’t have anything to do anyway,  
so he could just go over to Aaron’s place if he wasn’t answering his phone.

Robert grabbed his coat, slid into his shoes  
and approached the door.  
But as he opened it, his father called after him.  
“Where are you going?”, he asked causing Robert to stop.  
“Visiting a mate.”, Robert replied.  
“Okay, but be home for dinner, alright?  
We rarely see you these days.”  
Robert nodded, “Fine.”, and left the house without saying more.  
He didn’t believe his father,   
he probably had prepared his ‘you’re better than this’- speech about whatever he wanted to go off on him again.

When Robert arrived at Aaron’s front door, he decided not to use the spare key,  
because he didn’t want Aaron to recognized that Robert had kept it instead of putting it back.  
It had just seemed easier.  
So he knocked on the door, hoping Aaron was at home   
and that he hadn’t just accidentally tripped over a stone,   
that caused people to laugh at him, for nothing.  
As the door opened and a surprised Aaron was looking at Robert,   
he just leaned forward, pressing a small kiss on Aaron’s cheek and walked inside.  
“Hello to you, too.”, Aaron said startled as he closed the door and followed Robert to the kitchen.  
“Soo, what are you doing on the 18th?”, Robert asked after he swung himself onto the kitchen counter,   
letting his legs dangle.  
“I don’t know, why?”, Aaron asked, still looking overwhelmed by Robert’s surprise visit.  
Robert opened his mouth to speak, but he got interrupted by Aaron’s phone ringing.  
It was lying right next to him and even though he didn’t intend to,   
Robert saw who the caller was as he passed the phone over to Aaron.  
‘Ed’, Aaron’s screen had said.  
Aaron declined the call and put his phone aside   
as Robert was pressing his upper and bottom lip together to swallow the jealousy he got.  
Even though he knew that there was nothing to be jealous about,   
Ed had always given him a flashback to Robert’s fight with Aaron after the school dance.  
“So, what’s on the 18th?”, Aaron then asked.  
It seemed to Robert that he either hadn’t noticed that Robert saw who called,   
or that he just didn’t see a problem with it, which was probably the truth anyway.  
But Robert got a weird feeling and he suddenly wasn’t so sure what to tell Aaron now.  
“Nothing. Forget it.”, Robert said and jumped off the kitchen counter.  
Aaron didn’t look convinced, still he dropped it.   
“Okay, weirdo.”, he joked and chuckled.  
“You wanna stay for dinner?”, Aaron then asked, changing the subject.  
“No, I gotta go.”, Robert said, approaching Aaron’s front door again.  
He couldn’t explain why, but he kinda just felt uncomfortable now.  
“But you only just got here?”, Aaron asked confused,   
following Robert who had already opened the door.  
“I forgot that I promised Diane I’d help her with dinner,   
so I’m sorry, see you in school, alright?”, Robert touched Aaron’s arm   
and gave him a fake smile, hoping it would convince him.  
Then he turned around and closed the door behind him, not giving Aaron a chance to reply.

As Robert was trying to fall asleep that night, he couldn’t find any rest.  
He wanted to punch himself for how weird he had acted around Aaron before.  
Aaron must be really confused now,   
but explaining it to him in school tomorrow wasn’t something Aaron would enjoy either.  
Robert’s thoughts didn’t want to shut up so he started to punch his bed out of frustration.  
It’s just something he did when he couldn’t sleep, but this time he accidentally hit something.  
As he took it, he was feeling very idiotic.  
Of course, his phone.  
Why didn’t he think about calling Aaron or texting him to make sure everything was alright?  
Robert unlocked his phone and he didn’t even have to think about what to write   
because Aaron had already messaged him.  
‘You seemed a bit off today.. Is everything alright with us?’, was his first message that he had sent a few hours ago.  
His second message, only being ‘Rob?’, had been sent half an hour ago.  
Robert didn’t need long to type a reply.  
‘Yeah, I just had a rough day.  
Can I come over tomorrow?  
Might even be able to make an excuse to stay over night.’  
Robert hadn’t stayed at Aaron’s over night ever since school started again.  
It wasn’t that easy, especially on school nights,   
but as Robert’s dad was busy anyway,   
he probably wouldn’t even notice if he wasn’t gonna sleep at home.  
Robert wanted to put the phone aside and try to find some rest now   
but it had only took Aaron a few minutes to respond to Robert’s text.  
‘Sound’s like a plan to me.’

 

Aaron woke up due to his alarm going off.  
He immediately turned it off, but still intended to get up at some point.  
He turned to his left, smiling as he looked at Robert who was still asleep.  
Robert looked so peaceful, Aaron didn’t want to wake him,  
but he saw himself forced.  
“Rob.”, he softly said as he put his hand on the sleepy guy’s shoulder   
and carefully stroke it to wake him up.   
Making a pitiful ‘Mmh’-sound, Robert spun around  
and didn’t give Aaron the expression that he was gonna get up any time soon.  
“Okay, sleepy-head, you can stay here if you want,  
but I’ll have to go.”, Aaron turned back to his side of the bed.  
He put his feet outside the bed, gave himself a push to get up and stretched his arms.  
He took fresh clothes and approached the bathroom, but as he passed Robert,  
he grabbed Aaron’s arm.  
“Stay here. With me.”, Robert said, still lying in bed but at least having opened his eyes by now.  
“You know I can’t.  
If I miss out any more of School, I’m gonna fail this year.”, Aaron explained.  
“I know.”, Robert said, letting go of Aaron’s arm.  
Aaron smiled and shook his head   
as he leaned down to Robert and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.  
“See you.”

 

When Aaron came home, he saw Robert’s shoes still standing near his front door.  
He had expected him to go home after school, but also didn’t mind that he was still here.  
“Rob?”, Aaron said loudly as he took of his shoes.  
There was no answer.  
He went into the kitchen, the living room and then upstairs,  
only to realize that Robert was still in bed.  
Aaron smiled, he was still asleep.  
Quietly, Aaron approached Robert.  
He tried his best not to wake him, at least not until he was standing right next to him  
and then quickly poked Robert, causing him to wake up.  
Robert opened his eyes slowly.  
“I hate you.”, he said with a sleepy voice as he closed his eyes again and buried his face.  
“Nah, you don’t.”, Aaron said, poking Robert one more time.  
“Maybe, but I will if you won’t stop doing that.”  
Aaron smiled and moved Robert’s legs so he could sit down, looking at Robert.  
Robert yawned and moved up a bit.  
“Come on, Rob. You’ve been in bed all day.  
Won’t your family have noticed by now?”, Aaron asked as he put his hand on Robert’s knee,  
not really knowing where else to put it.  
“They’ll be fine.  
Why don’t you join me?”  
Aaron was tempted but he knew he’d regret it.  
“I can’t. I have to go to work in an hour and I still want to eat something before I go.  
You should eat something as well, by the way.”, Aaron then said,  
referring to Robert probably not having eaten anything since the pizza they had ordered yesterday.  
“I’ll be there in a sec.”, Robert said and Aaron nodded as he got up again and went to the kitchen.

Aaron was busy topping a few toasts,   
as he felt Robert putting his arms around him from behind and resting his head on Aaron’s shoulder.  
“I’d say it smells amazing but you’re only doing toast again.”, Robert joked.  
Aaron smiled and turned around so only a sheet of paper would now fit between him and his boyfriend.  
He wanted to lean closer with his head and kiss Robert,   
but he go interrupted by the door bell ringing.  
Robert stepped back, looking a bit annoyed and Aaron’s larking smile faded as well.  
Aaron then sighed as he went to open the front door.  
He had only just opened it as he was surprised by who his visitor was.  
“Is my brother here?”, Victoria said.  
Still a bit surprised, Aaron nodded and Victoria pushed Aaron aside to walk inside.  
Aaron then closed the door and followed her.  
Somehow she found her way to the kitchen.  
“Robert Sugden, you’re gonna be a dead man if you’re not coming home with me right now.”, Vic said enraged to her brother.  
Robert shrugged his shoulders, “Why?”  
“Because you didn’t come home last night, you didn’t go to school and Dad is worried sick!”  
Robert rolled his eyes.  
“Fine, but I don’t believe the ‘dad is worried’ bit.”, he said as he walked over to Aaron.  
Before Aaron had the chance to say anything, Robert had given him a quick kiss on the lips.  
“See ya.”, he said and approached the front door to leave, followed by his sister.  
Aaron was frozen.  
It hadn’t been the first time Robert had left like this,   
but it had been the first time someone else was in the room when Robert had kissed him.  
Yes it had only been a small kiss,  
and yes it was only Rob’s sister who knew anyway but still,  
it gave Aaron this weird feeling   
that was one of the reasons he knew he just couldn’t come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this story ends (not that soon tho), would some of you actually consider reading a sequel if I were to write one?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry for this taking a while (and sorry for something else you'll know when you've finished the chapter), but I was ill for a whole week and writing this chapter was hell of a challenge, still hope you'll enjoy it tho :D

Aaron was feeling good, there wasn’t a specific reason for it,  
he had woken up this morning and felt genuinely happy.  
It wasn’t even like he had something planned with Robert,  
or Adam or anyone else today.  
He actually even had to work,  
but for some reason he had a feeling that today was gonna be a nice day.  
He even kept his smile when he entered the school and approached the classroom.  
That was something that didn’t happen that often.  
But it also didn’t last long because as he walked into the classroom,  
he saw a sad and exhausted looking Robert sitting at his desk.  
Aaron was unsure, he wanted to ask if everything was alright,  
but he also didn’t want people to get suspicious.  
Aaron decided to just be careful but still talk to him, after all, he was his boyfriend.  
“You okay?”, Aaron asked worried as he stood in front of Robert.  
Robert had been looking at his table, but as he heard Aaron he looked up and sadly smiled.  
“It’s my dad. He gave me hell for skipping school yesterday and not coming home.”, Robert explained.  
Aaron knew how bad arguments between Robert and his dad could go.  
He wanted to comfort him, but he didn’t see a way that wouldn’t make people stare at them.  
“You know, I’d really like to hug you right now, but..”, Aaron then said,  
wanting Robert to at least know he’d be there for him.  
But it didn’t seem to help, even though Robert nodded,  
Aaron could see that it didn’t make anything better.  
“I just, why does he always have to-”, Robert tried talking with Aaron about his dad,  
but he got interrupted as someone yelled after Aaron.  
“Dingle!”, Aaron turned around.  
It was Ross, looking the way he did when he had had a job for Aaron.  
But Aaron had already explained him that he was done with this stuff,  
still after that comment Ross had made about Robert not long ago,  
Aaron was unsure about ignoring him and staying with Robert.  
“Go. It’s fine.”, Robert then said, seemingly knowing what Aaron thought.  
“You sure?  
You can always come over after I’m done with work today.  
We can talk then if you want?”, Aaron suggested.  
Robert nodded and smiled, but Aaron could sense this smile wasn’t real.  
“I’m sorry.”, Aaron then said before he left to talk with Ross.  
He knew he was an idiot for leaving Robert at this point,  
but once again his paranoia about people noticing what was going on between them,  
got hold of him.

As Aaron came home he already saw Robert sitting on his couch.  
He didn’t really pay attention to him, it somehow became a casual thing  
that Robert was just there when Aaron got home from work.  
“Can you believe Ross actually wanted to apologize this morning?”, Aaron said,  
just passing Robert as he went to the kitchen to get a quick drink.  
Aaron knew he should probably ask Robert about the fight with his father  
but decided to smooth things over first.  
He took a few sips from his coke and then returned to Robert  
who surprised him with something, before he had even properly arrived.  
“We need to break up.”  
Aaron stopped and looked confused at Robert, “What?”  
He only now realized, that Robert looked nervous,  
that he was sitting in this ‘serious-talk-ahead’-position  
and that he had left his shoes and coat on,  
meaning that he didn’t intend to stay long.  
“I… I can’t do this anymore.”, Robert then said,  
making Aaron seriously worried now.  
He took a few steps towards Robert,  
so he was standing only about a meter in front of him.  
“Robert, I don’t understand?”, Aaron then said.  
“I know that… that you can’t come out.”, Robert started explaining,  
but Aaron could see it wasn’t easy for him.  
“Yes. And you said you were okay with it, remember?”, Aaron was getting anxious,  
could this scenario, that he had been so afraid of, really come true now?  
“I know, I know. But I can’t keep on like this.”  
Aaron bit his lip, he felt this weird pain making it’s way towards his chest.  
“Is this because of what happened this morning?  
Because you told me I could go, I wouldn’t have if you hadn’t said it was fine.”  
Aaron was trying to hide his sadness by defending himself.  
“I know. I said that, because even if you would have stayed,  
what would you have done?  
Would you have hugged me?  
Given me a back rub?”, Robert was shaking his head and got up from the sofa.  
He was looking at Aaron with tearful eyes now, “This is not only about this morning.  
This is about everything.  
I need someone that can be there for me, no matter what.  
Someone I can go out with, wherever I want to.  
Someone that I don’t have to ignore half of the time when I see them.  
Someone that-”, Aaron cut Robert off as he took a step closer.  
“Robert, please. Don’t do this.  
You know I...”, Aaron hesitated for a second, “I can’t loose you.”  
He was now trying so hard to not let the tears,  
that were just waiting to drop out of his eyes,  
come through, but looking at Robert,  
thinking about loosing him, he just couldn’t hold it back anymore.  
“Just, let me say this… please.”, Robert then said, “I don’t want to make you choose.  
I know it’s not easy for you, and in the end I’m pretty sure I know how you’d choose.  
I know that you can’t come out and I truly think you shouldn’t just do it because of me.  
I want you to do it when you’re ready.  
But I can’t spend that time, waiting for it to happen.  
I don’t… I don’t want to break up.  
But I can’t see this working for much longer.”  
Aaron had listened to every word Robert said closely.  
They were now just standing there, looking at each other,  
both boys having their eyes filled with tears.  
If Robert was so sure this was the right thing to do,  
then why were neither of them feeling good right now?  
Aaron wiped away his tears, “So that’s it? You’re just gonna leave me now?”  
Robert looked lost as he was slowly shrugging his shoulders.  
“I guess so.”, he then said with a visible crack in his voice.  
Aaron knew, that at this point there was almost nothing he could say to change Robert’s decision.  
He didn’t want to give up, he didn’t want to let Robert go,  
but if they were going to continue this conversation,  
he didn’t know how long he could stop himself from completely breaking out in tears.  
Aaron looked at Robert again.  
His eyes were still filled with tears  
and Aaron even recognized that some of them had left stains on his shirt.  
But then Robert gave him this look, a look filled with grief, as he then sighed,  
lowered his head and approached Aaron’s front door.  
But quite before he had left the room Aaron decided to say one more thing.  
“I thought you’d love me.”, he said and then turned around to look at Robert,  
who turned around as well.  
“I do. I do, so much.  
That’s why I’m taking this choice for you, so you won’t have to.”  
With these words, Robert then turned back again and made his way out,  
leaving a heartbroken Aaron behind.

 

When Robert went to school the following day he was nervous about seeing Aaron.  
He wouldn’t know how to react, he didn’t know how Aaron would react.  
Breaking up with him, was one of the most difficult decisions Robert had ever made.  
He still wished he wouldn’t have had to do so,  
but keeping his relationship with Aaron a secret, it slowly killed him.  
Robert entered the classroom, Aaron wasn’t there yet.  
He took his place next to Rebecca, but his thoughts kept going to Aaron.  
Especially so when Aaron didn’t show up at all  
and the seat besides Adam kept being empty the whole day.  
It was when they were in the hall that Robert tapped on Adam’s shoulder.  
The boy turned around.  
“Is Aaron alright?”, Robert asked.  
Adam looked furious  
as he then grabbed Robert by his collar and pushed him against a wall.  
“You know, if I wouldn’t have promised him that I wouldn’t even talk to you,  
you’d be dead by now!  
You keep away from him, and me, you understand that?”, he threatened.  
Robert gasped for some air, as Adam’s grip was making it hard for him to breathe.  
“I just..”  
“Adam!”, someone called from behind him.  
Adam turned his head a bit but kept his grip on Robert.  
It was that guy Ed who was now standing next to them.  
“I didn’t see your mate today, got something to tell him.”, he said,  
completely ignoring that Adam was currently holding Robert against a wall.  
But then Adam let go of Robert, who immediately reached for proper breaths.  
“He’ll be back tomorrow, don’t worry.  
I’ll make sure of it.”, Adam said to Ed but kept giving Robert a death stare,  
before he then moved and left.  
“Alright.”, Ed then said as if he was talking to himself and left Robert as well.  
Robert wanted to scream,  
as if this whole Aaron situation wasn’t hurting him enough already.

When Robert got home, he decided to try and call Aaron,  
intending to ask him if he was alright.  
He just wanted to check, if Aaron hated him,  
if he was angry, sad or not feeling anything at all.  
But as he had already expected, Aaron didn’t pick up.  
Robert thought about trying again, but what good would that do?  
He hadn’t changed his mind, he was still determined that he couldn’t be with Aaron,  
not if he had to keep lying to everyone.  
But he couldn’t change the simple fact that he cared about that boy so much,  
he just wanted to hear his voice.  
Robert felt lost.  
Right now, he only hoped this pain would stop someday,  
or else all of this had been for nothing.


	18. Chapter 18

Robert had tried to shut out the thought of seeing Aaron today, all the way to school.  
He was actually glad that Aaron hadn’t been in school yesterday.  
Now they both had a whole day to process things and prepare to see each other again.  
But Robert wasn’t prepared, he just hoped he’d be able to ignore him.  
Only that turned out to be pretty hard, then first thing he saw when he got to the classroom,  
was Aaron, blocking the way inside because he was talking to Ed.  
Robert could have somehow squeezed his way in,   
but the chance of accidentally pushing Aaron was too high for him to try.  
So he just awkwardly stood near them and couldn’t stop himself from listening.  
Aaron must have not been able to see Robert, due to Ed standing in front of him.  
“So tomorrow afternoon is fine?”, Ed asked Aaron.  
“Yeah, perfect.”, Aaron answered, making Robert cringe.   
It was the first time that he had heard Aaron’s voice since Robert had broken up with him.  
Yes, it had only been two days ago but he sounded so… normal.  
“Okay, I’ll be there. And thanks again, mate.”, Ed said.  
“No problem.”, Aaron replied and Ed then turned around to leave.  
Robert was feeling unsure about what he just heard,   
which caused him to forget to move when Ed left.  
He was now directly staring at Aaron, who was looking shook as he also stared at him.  
Robert’s suspicion about Aaron not seeing him while talking to Ed,  
was now obviously true.  
Aaron looked so surprised to see him,   
but Robert himself must have looked ridiculous.  
He wasn’t prepared to be faced with Aaron.  
“I, uh...”, Robert wanted to say something but he just stuttered.  
“Aaron!”, someone from inside the classroom then yelled.  
Aaron seemed surprised by it and quickly turned to look who it was.  
It had been Adam who was now signalizing Aaron to come.  
Aaron turned back to Robert, still looking a bit baffled.  
“I’ll.. I’ll just go.”, he then said, not waiting for Robert to reply before he left.  
Robert nodded, even though Aaron probably wasn’t even able to see that,   
and then also went to take his seat.  
This had been worse than he had expected.

 

Aaron sat down on his chair.  
He was still flustered from his encounter with Robert  
when Adam suddenly slapped him at the back of his head.  
“Ouch! What was that for?”, Aaron asked turning to his best friend.  
“No. Wrong question.  
What was that, you did?!  
Didn’t we agree you forget him and move on?”, Adam said,  
reminding Aaron about their conversation yesterday,   
when Adam had convinced him to come to school today  
and just try and forget about Robert.  
“That wasn’t planned.”, Aaron tried to explain himself,  
“Robert just stood there. I didn’t even say anything.”  
Adam shook his head, “Anyway, you gotta get over him, mate.  
I don’t want you to get hurt again.”  
Aaron just silently nodded, he saw that Adam was worried.  
He didn’t even blame him after he saw what a mess Aaron had been yesterday.  
But still, there was a slight problem with all of this.  
Aaron didn’t want to get over Robert.

It was already getting dark when Aaron was walking home from work.  
He had done a few extra hours to keep himself distracted.  
Almost everything reminded him of Robert,  
he still checked if his shoes where in the corridor,  
he still had some food in his fridge that he had bought because of Robert   
and some of Robert’s stuff was still at his house.  
His toothbrush, one of his shirts, a shower gel and even his favorite beanie.  
Aaron knew he should probably somehow return all this stuff,   
but he couldn’t really do that at school, nor go to Robert’s house.  
And texting him to come over and get it, just felt rude.  
Aaron was starting to get a bit mad at himself for constantly thinking about Robert,  
but when he arrived at his house, a surprise was waiting for him in front of it.  
“Rob? What are you doing here?”, Aaron approached Robert, who was standing at his front door.  
“I, uh.. I needed to talk to you.”, Robert answered nervous, making Aaron’s heart suddenly beat faster.  
“Yeah, uh, sure, come in.”, Aaron said, getting his keys out to open the door,  
but Robert stopped him by taking Aaron’s hand and moving it down before he then let go again.  
“This won’t take long.”, he said.  
Aaron was trying to keep calm as their hands had touched.  
He had no idea what was going on,   
he only knew that the power Robert had over him, was tremendous.  
“Okay.”, Aaron then replied confused, “If this is about your stuff, I can go and get it for you.”  
Robert shook his head and gave an impression, that he hadn’t even thought about that yet.  
“No, it’s fine. I uh, I only wanted to … well I was wondering...”, Robert stuttered   
and it seemed like he hadn’t really thought about what to say.  
Aaron was only getting more nervous, his hands were beginning to sweat   
and he was scared that if his heartbeat was getting any louder, Robert would hear it.  
“Do you hate me?”, Robert then quickly asked, and barely left gaps between the words.  
He now looked directly at Aaron, who was surprised by his question.  
“What? No. Of course not.”, he then answered with a soft voice, that even surprised himself.  
“I just… I mean you have the right to.  
I don’t want you to hate me, but… I just needed to know.”, Robert said,   
lowering his head and looking at the ground.  
Aaron took a step closer to Robert and raised his head with his right hand,  
which he then moved down to Robert’s hand and held it.  
“I don’t hate you. I still wanna be with you.”, Aaron reassured Robert.  
“I wanna be with you, too.”, Robert said, causing Aaron to smile.  
“But not like this. I just can’t. I’m sorry.”, Robert let go of Aaron’s hand,  
gave him a look that showed Aaron that this really wasn’t easy for him  
and then left, leaving Aaron standing alone.  
Aaron closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he then took his keys out again  
and went inside his house.  
He leaned against a wall and slowly slid down it, so he was sitting against it,  
face buried in his hands.  
He was mad, mad at himself.  
Mad at his stupid paranoia about what would happen if people knew he was gay.  
Mad that it was his own fault that he couldn’t be happy.  
But hugely, he was mad, that he had put Robert into this position.  
He could see how hard this was for him.  
Aaron knew that he wasn’t the only one hurting because of this.  
Aaron wasn’t happy, Robert wasn’t happy, and it was all Aaron’s fault.

When Aaron had woken up the following morning,  
he had felt a bit better.  
He was still mad at himself and still felt this twinge when he thought about seeing Robert in school.  
But when he then was in school it actually wasn’t that bad.  
Of course he was still hurt, but he managed to feel okay during most of it.  
Probably so, because Adam was determined to keep Aaron distracted.  
“Come on, mate. Please, go to that party with me.  
Vic is on some trip with her girl-friends over the weekend.  
And I’m pretty sure Robert won’t even be there.”, Adam tried to convince Aaron.  
“Do you know that for sure?”, Aaron then asked, knowing Adam only meant well,  
but he wasn’t really feeling like it.  
“No, but I bet he won’t be there for the same reason you don’t wanna go there.”  
Aaron sighed, “I guess you have a point.”  
“So is that a yes?”, Adam said hopeful.  
“Yeah, whatever, I’ll come.  
I can always drink myself to death if it’s too boring.”, Aaron agreed.  
“Maybe you’ll even find a hot bloke that can help you get over Sugden.”, Adam suggested,   
but alone the thought of that made Aaron cringe.  
“No thanks, I’ll be fine.”, Aaron said and Adam laughed.  
“But tell me if you need me to find you one.”  
Aaron shook his head and also laughed, “I think I’ll pass.”  
“Aaron, Adam, is there anything you want to share with the class?”, their teacher suddenly asked,  
making them realized that they’re actually not supposed to talk.  
The other students now turned around and all looked at them.  
Even Robert, who’s eyes crossed with Aaron’s for a second.  
But Aaron tried not to let that take control of him.  
“No, not really.”, Adam then answered, making Aaron look back at their teacher again.  
“That’s what I thought.”, the teacher said and continued with the lesson   
as Aaron and Adam had to keep their laughter in.  
It hadn’t been the first time a teacher cautioned them,   
but it had made Aaron laugh, and that was something that hadn’t happened in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll probably end this at Chapter 21, and then write a sequel for which I already have lots of ideas, so stay tuned :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry that this took so long, but with the wedding and all I just got distracted and then ill again, so it took me a while to finish it, but yeah I hope you'll enjoy it.

Aaron and Adam arrived at the party.  
Still unsure whether coming here had been a good idea, Aaron sopped for a second,  
thinking about turning around.  
“No, no way. You’re gonna stop whining about blondie and go have some fun!  
If you don’t go in there right now, I’m gonna break into your house and steal all your toast.”  
Aaron laughed and shook his head, “Alright, let’s go.”  
The first 30 minutes were boring, as always,   
no one was drunk yet and people just sat around,   
waiting for something to happen.  
Aaron himself had a few beers but nothing really strong, yet.  
He was still a bit anxious about whether Robert could still come to this party or not.  
It wasn’t until Adam had forced him to play truth or dare with some girls,  
that Aaron was starting to get distracted.  
At first there were only lame questions and dares   
but it wasn’t until the girls were already a bit drunk, that Aaron chose truth and wished he didn’t have to answer.  
“Have you... ever been in love?”  
It had been the girl sitting next to Rebecca that had asked,   
Aaron didn’t even know her name, but you couldn’t just not, not answer at truth or dare.  
“No.”, Aaron said and shrugged.  
“Aww, I’m sure you’ll find someone one day.”, the girl said sympathetic, but Aaron just rolled his eyes.  
“Robert! Come on, join us!”, Rebecca suddenly yelled, looking at something behind Aaron.  
Aaron, like the rest of the group, turned around.  
There he stood, Robert, wearing the blue shirt he had bought with Aaron’s consult once.  
He looked shook, but no one except Aaron seemed to notice.  
Had he heard Aaron’s answer?   
Was he shook because he hadn’t expected Aaron to be here?  
Or did it just have nothing to do with him?  
Aaron turned back again, noticing that Adam was looking at him concerned,  
but Aaron just wanted to ignore it.  
“So, are you gonna join or what?”, Rebecca asked again.  
“Yeah, sure. Why not.”, Robert said, underlining the last two words.  
Aaron closed his eyes and slowly breathed in.  
‘It’ gonna be fine.’, he told himself.  
Then he turned to give Adam a nod, showing him that he can cope.  
It took a few rounds until it was Robert’s turn.  
“So, new boy. Truth or Dare?”, the same girl that had asked Aaron before,   
now asked Robert.  
“Dare, of course, don’t be boring.”, Robert answered.  
Aaron decided to start another bottle of beer, somehow he had to survive this.  
“Uuh, someone’s not joking around.”  
Was that girl now seriously flirting with Robert?  
Aaron took another big slug of his beer.  
“Okay Robert, you have to...”, the girl looked around   
as if she was thinking about what to dare him to do,  
“… to kiss the person in this room that you find the most attractive.”  
Aaron almost choked on his beer, but gladly no one noticed.  
Robert also now, looked a bit tense.  
“Oh come on, that’s boring.”, Robert then tried talking himself out of it.  
“How’s that boring?”, the girl asked confused.  
“It just is.”  
“Alright then, kiss the person you think is the less attractive person in here.”  
“Now that’s just mean.”  
Aaron didn’t know what to think, no one would know if he lied with this,  
and just kissed anyone.  
But this was Robert Sugden, he never did anything without a reason,  
so there probably was reason why he refused  
“Oh come on, Em,” Rebecca said, turning to the girl,   
that Aaron now at least knew the nickname of, “your dares are always either boring, too mean, or weird.”  
“See?”, Robert said, keeping an amused face but Aaron could see that he was relieved.   
They then found some other, ridiculous dare for Robert,  
making him phone prank a friend of theirs.  
Aaron was finally starting to feel the alcohol in his beer, making this game a lot more bearable.  
“Dare.”, Aaron chose in his next round.  
It was Rebecca, who was to choose a dare for him.  
“Adam, I’m gonna take you along with this.”, she said.  
“What?”, Adam said confused.  
“Aaron, your dare is, to drink as many shots, as Adam can do push-ups.”  
Aaron’s eyes widened, he knew how buff Adam was.  
“No way!”, Robert said a bit enraged. “He could end up in hospital drinking that much.”  
Aaron shook his head, it was not Robert’s place to be worried.  
“I accept it.”, he said, probably because he was already a bit drunk and wanted to prove Robert wrong.  
“No, mate, that’s insane. I won’t do it.”, Adam then said.  
“Oh come on, this is just for fun. He can take it.”, Rebecca said.  
“I’ll only do it, if I have to stop at 30 and he only has to do half of what I’ll reach.”, Adam then negotiated with Rebecca,   
who was kinda the game leader now.  
“Alright.”, she then agreed.  
Adam nodded and Aaron moved a bit so he had enough space.  
Everyone, except Robert, was counting out loud.  
Adam stopped at 24. Aaron knew Adam could have done more,   
but didn’t say anything about it.  
“12 shots it is then.”, Rebecca said, taking a bottle of booze from behind her.  
Aaron didn’t feel any different after he had taken the shots, the girls had cheered for him as he drunk,  
but Robert and Adam didn’t look impressed.  
They more like looked worried, but Aaron didn’t really realize it.  
The game then went on, without any important incidents, and even if it did,  
Aaron was now way too drunk to properly acknowledge it.  
He was just stumbling around, only being able to stand because Adam was helping him.  
He didn’t realize much from his surroundings, but at some point Robert was suddenly there,  
helping Adam to get Aaron home.  
Next thing Aaron knew was them being in front of Aaron’s house,   
Robert holding him and Adam approaching to get into the house.  
“You could have just lied.”, Aaron said to Robert.  
“What?”, Robert asked confused.  
“Truth or Dare. When you had to kiss someone.  
You could have just lied, I know I lied.”  
Robert shook his head. “You’re drunk. You need to get some rest.”  
Robert then tried to get Aaron to the front door, where Adam was waiting, but Aaron didn’t move.  
“I need you.”, Aaron then said, looking at Robert, “Please don’t leave me again.”  
Robert bit his bottom lip, and all Aaron could do was stare at Robert’s perfect lips.  
Then someone, probably Adam, grabbed Aaron from behind.  
“Alright, let’s get you some sleep.”, he said.  
Aaron then only caught up a few words, seemingly Adam thanking Robert for helping him with Aaron.

Next thing Aaron remembers was waking up. Having a very, very bad headache.  
Water, that’s all Aaron wanted at the moment, so he made his way down to the kitchen.  
“Good morning, princess.”, Adam was in Aaron’s kitchen, l  
ooking amused by how done Aaron must have looked.  
“Shut up.”, Aaron said as he went to get a glass and fill it with water.  
“How much do you remember?”, Adam then asked.  
“Don’t know. I think everything except how I got to bed.”  
Aaron thought back to all he did yesterday and felt ashamed.  
“I’ve got to call Robert. Say thanks.. apologize.”, Aaron then said looking for his phone.  
“No way!”, Adam then said. “I already thanked him, and haven’t you embarrassed yourself enough already?”  
“Yeah, but..”, Aaron tried to refuse but Adam didn’t have any of it.  
“No, but! You’ve got to man up, mate. Maybe we really should find you a rebound.”  
Aaron rolled his eyes, “No thanks.”, he took a sip from his water, “But you’re right.  
I can’t keep sulking because of him.”  
Adam nodded, “But first, take a shower. You smell.”


	20. Chapter 20

Robert and Andy took their seats.  
After he reckoned that Aaron would probably not go to this football game with him,  
but he had already bought the tickets,  
Robert decided to take his brother.  
He was surprised that there were some people he knew from school at the stadium,  
but it was probably because they got the same discount he did.  
To his surprise, Robert actually quite enjoyed the game,  
but still, he was sure he would have enjoyed it more,   
if he had went with Aaron.  
At the break, Robert approached the kiosk,   
to get something to drink for him and Andy.  
But as there were a lot of people that Robert was pushed against,  
which he really did not enjoy,   
it didn’t take long for him to cause someone to spill his drink.  
“Oi! Watch out!”, the familiar voice cursed him.  
Robert turned to look at him.  
Aaron.  
Of course, this had to happen to him.  
Stuff like this always happened to him.  
It was like there was someone out there,   
just desperately trying to get him and Aaron to the same place, same time.  
“What are you doing here?”, Robert asked surprised.  
“I’m here with Ed.”, Aaron said, looking confused, “What are you, doing here?”  
“You knew I was gonna be here.”  
“No, I didn’t?”, Aaron answered, still confused, “How was I supposed to know?”  
“BECAUSE...”, Robert then realized, “I bought the tickets as a surprise for you…  
but I never got to tell you about it.”  
Robert looked embarrassed at the ground   
but he still knew that Aaron was probably doing that thing with his lips again,  
that he always did when he wanted to say something but kept it inside.  
Robert looked up again.  
Aaron was looking surprised.  
“You bought the tickets for us?”, he then asked.  
“Yeah, it was before… well, you know.  
But you obviously found someone better to come here with so, have fun.”  
Robert turned around, intending to leave before this could get any more embarrassing,  
but Aaron grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
“There is nothing going on between me and Ed.  
He invited me to go to the game with him   
because I got him a cheap deal at the garage after his car needed fixing.”, Aaron explained.  
“Oh.”, Robert said ashamed.  
Aaron smiled and looked at Robert, trying to lock eyes.  
“It is you I wanna be with, Rob. No one else.”  
Robert swallowed, even now, as Aaron was telling him this,  
he made sure to have enough distance between them so people wouldn’t notice.  
“I know. But I just can’t. I’m sorry.”  
Robert now again, turned around and made his way back to his brother.  
He hated it, he hated that things were like this.  
Maybe he was just exaggerating.  
Maybe continuing to have a secret relationship,  
would be something he could get used to by time.  
Aaron would definitely be worth it.

 

Anxiously Robert formed a fist to knock at Aaron’s door.  
It was only a light knock, so Robert wasn’t sure if Aaron could even hear it.  
It only took Robert 10 seconds to question why he came her in the first place.  
What was he even trying to do.  
Aaron wasn’t gonna change his mind and the whole   
‘I still have the hoodie I accidentally stole off you once’-excuse was probably not gonna do it.  
“This is ridiculous”, Robert said quietly to himself.  
But before he moved to turn around, the door in front of him opened  
and he was faced with a surprised Aaron.  
A very hot-looking surprised Aaron though.  
Robert banned his thoughts and raised his right hand, in which he held Aaron’s hoodie.  
“Still got your hoodie.”, he said and innocently grinned.  
Aaron took the hoodie from Robert.  
“That all you came for?”, Aaron asked.  
“No.”, Robert swallowed, “I… I can’t stop thinking about what you said.”  
Aaron sighed and let Robert in.  
Robert followed Aaron to the kitchen, trying to sort his thoughts.  
Aaron put down the hoodie and turned to Robert.  
“So?”, he then said, making Robert only more anxious.  
“Well, when I saw you with Ed at the game… I got so jealous.   
But then you told me I was the one you wanted to be with…”  
“Yeah, quite cheesy that one, wasn’t it?”, Aaron said looking a bit embarrassed at the floor.  
Robert smiled, “Maybe, but… it meant a lot to me.  
What I.. what I’m trying to say, is...”  
Robert didn’t know what to say,   
everything inside him yelled at him to just be with Aaron,  
to just grab him and kiss him,  
but he had to hold it back.  
Aaron made a step closer to Robert, which wasn’t helping at all.  
“I can see that you want me back, Robert.  
I know you don’t want to keep away.  
And you know I don’t want you to keep away.  
So why are you making everything so complicated?”  
Aaron took another step and another until the boys were standing with only small space between them.  
Robert didn’t move, he tried so hard to resist.  
Just staring at each other, not saying a word, just watching.  
Observing Aaron as if he was a piece of art,  
those curls, those sparkling eyes, those buff shoulders.  
How was he supposed to restrain?  
Robert was heavily breathing as he was now   
only one impulse away from erasing the space between them completely   
and putting his lips on Aaron's.   
Robert bit his bottom lip and stepped back,   
feeling how a tear made its way down his face.   
"I can't.", he stumbled, wishing so much he could just stop all of this.   
There was no denying that he loved Aaron, and boy, he loved him so much.   
But Robert just couldn't imagine a future like this, a future covered in lies.   
He had hoped that breaking up with Aaron when he did,   
that it would be easier instead of waiting and getting attached even more.   
But he had been wrong, this was torture.   
He already was completely and utterly in love.   
Robert looked at Aaron now, noticing how he tried to cover his feelings.  
Robert took one more step back.  
“I’m sorry, Aaron.”  
Robert wanted to turn around and go but Aaron called after him before he had left the room.  
“Please, Rob, wait.”  
Robert looked at Aaron again, he noticed a tear making its way down Aaron’s face.  
“Please, don’t go.”, Aaron begged.  
Robert shook his head and was on he brink to just leaving.  
“Robert. Please! ... I love you!”, Aaron whispered, but Robert was still able to hear it.  
Robert felt his stomach twist.   
This shouldn’t be a big deal.  
This shouldn’t bother him as much as it did.  
But the guy that he loved so much, admitting that he loved him back.  
Hearing these small three words, that had never meant much to Robert,  
at least until now.  
“What?”, Robert then asked fixating his eyes back on Aaron.  
Aaron smiled in relief, “It took me a while to admit it.  
But this time apart from you, Rob… I just… I do. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, sorry for this taking so long... anyway next chapter will be the last, (knowing me that will probably not happen until 2019 tho...JK) so yeah, again sorry I suck at writing fast and I'm actually also not quite happy with how this turned out... sounded all better in my head, but yeah...
> 
> I did not prove read this by the way, because then I probably wouldn't have published it....


	21. Chapter 21 - The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last Chapter of this story and it kinda has two endings.  
> As I have decided to write the sequel, I decided to end this story with a twist,  
> but you can also end it earlier on where it'd have fulfilling ending in case you're not interested in reading a sequel.

“… So he just left?”  
“Yep, pretty much.  
Stared at me for a moment, then turned around and ran out of my house.”  
Aaron knew that Adam was probably holding back laughter,   
but he didn’t blame him.  
This whole situation was so messed up.  
He was just glad he could talk to Adam about it,  
just sitting on this bench near the woods,  
how it had always been.  
“So, what are you gonna do now?”, Adam asked.  
Aaron shrugged, “I don’t know.  
I just don’t think I can be here anymore.”  
Confused, Adam asked, “What?”  
“Well, besides you, I don’t really have any proper friends.  
I don’t have any family around here and now I don’t even have Robert anymore.  
So what’s the point in living here?”  
Adam looked shocked.  
“You’re kidding, right? Where would you even go? And what about School?”  
“I’ve got some family in London.   
And I can go to school there as well.”  
Adam shook his head, “This has got to be the most idiotic thing that I have ever heard you say,  
and remember you once told me you were dating Sugden.”  
Aaron stood up. “You just don’t get it.”  
“What? You got your heart broken so now you just wanna give up and leave?  
And what about your mum?”  
Aaron looked away, as if he was ashamed.  
“I can still visit her. Just not as often...”  
Adam tried to keep on objecting, but Aaron stopped him.  
“Just stop Adam, will ya? I already made up my mind.  
I’m leaving next term and there is nothing you can do to stop me.”

 

“Robert!!”  
Vic was constantly knocking on Robert’s door  
and ignoring his pleading to just be left alone.  
“Robert I know there is something weird going on with you,   
but you have to stop sulking for a second,   
there is someone here to see you.”  
Robert hadn’t really left his room since he arrived back from Aaron’s.  
By now he was used to just fading out Vic and the rest of his family,  
trying to get him out there.  
A bad headache was his excuse, but Vic probably knew it had to do with Aaron.  
Robert knew he couldn’t just stay in his room forever,  
but that’s what he wanted to do so for now, he wasn’t planning on leaving.  
The thought of how embarrassing it must have looked  
when he just ran out after Aaron had just confessed his love.  
‘Only I would be dumb enough to do that?’, Robert thought.  
“Sugden, I swear to god I’m gonna kick your door down if you don’t open it right now!”  
Suddenly, Robert looked up. That wasn’t Vic.  
Adam?  
Robert got up from his bed and took a quick look in the mirror.  
He looked really worked up and tired.  
With his hand he tried to at least fix his hair before he then opened his door.  
His suspicion had been right, it was Adam,   
standing right in front of him now,  
looking surprised that Robert actually opened the door.  
“What do you want?”, Robert asked annoyed.  
Adam looked at Vic and then back at Robert.  
“Well, I need to talk to you. In private.”  
A bit confused, Robert looked at his sister,  
but Vic just shrugged and then left.  
Robert was tempted to just keep hiding in his room and let Adam stood here by himself,  
but he was a bit curious about what seemed to be so urgent.  
“Alright, come in.”  
Robert opened the door a bit more now,   
so Adam could go through.  
As Robert was impatiently waiting for Adam to start talking,  
he was just looking around Robert’s room.  
Probably judging him for all the fancy hair products he kept here.  
“So? What is so important that you would have kicked my door down for?”, Robert asked,  
being way to curious now.  
Adam’s expression got more serious now as he was turning to Robert.  
“I need your help.  
And believe me, I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t desperate,   
but I don’t know what to do anymore.”  
“Okay, now I’m worried.”, Robert said.  
“It’s Aaron. He wants to leave next term.  
Like, permanently. He’s got family and London   
and says he’ll go to stay with them.”, Adam started explaining.  
“What?”, Robert said distraught.  
The thought of Aaron leaving just freaked him out.  
But then he realized why Adam came to him with this.  
“Wait. You want me to talk to him about it, don’t you?”, Robert asked.  
Adam sighed, “I tried to talk him out of it but I couldn’t.  
I know it’s selfish,  
he probably would have it better there,  
but I just don’t want him to leave.  
And I bet you don’t want that either.”  
Robert nodded, “But I don’t know if I can convince him.  
The guy probably hates me. And rightly so.”  
Adam shook his head, “As if.  
I seriously don’t know why, but Aaron’s crazy about you.  
If there is anyone able to make him stay, it’s you.”

 

It was already dark outside and the wind blew coldly through Robert’s hair.  
His hands were shaking from anxiety   
and he had to stop himself from constantly biting his bottom lip.  
Robert took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time again.  
8.58pm  
Only two more minutes until Aaron would finish work.  
Unless, he would decide to do some extra time   
making Robert wait longer and probably die of nervousness.  
He hadn’t seen Aaron since he ran out like an idiot  
and now he was just showing up here,  
at the garage Aaron was working,  
to try and convince him not to go away.  
He didn’t know what to say when he would get to chance to talk to Aaron.  
Adam had advised him to just say what’s on his mind  
and be honest about how he feels.  
But that’s the thing,  
Robert didn’t know how he felt.  
The only thing he knew was that he loved Aaron   
and didn’t want to loose him.  
Again, Robert checked the time.  
Aaron must have had finished by now.  
And then it happened,   
the door, that Robert had been staring at for quite some time now, opened  
and Aaron, looking devilishly handsome, as always, walked through it.  
Robert took a deep breath and approached him.  
“Aaron.”, he said with shivering voice.   
Aaron stopped walking and just stood frozen for a few seconds  
before he turned around to face Robert.  
Aaron looked at Robert in pure shock  
and didn’t seem to be planning on replying,  
but that didn’t really bother Robert at the moment.  
“I heard you’re going away.”, Robert said,  
not taking his eyes off Aaron.  
Finally, Aaron moved, grabbed Robert by his upper arm   
and pulled him into a close by alley,  
probably to get some more privacy.  
“What I am doing is none of your business.  
Not anymore.”, Aaron said,  
clearly being a bit furious with Robert for the other day.  
“I know you’re angry at me.  
Rightly so.  
And I know, that this probably won’t change your mind,  
but Aaron”, Robert raised both his arms to hold Aaron’s face  
and force him to look him in the eye, “please, don’t just leave.”  
Aaron’s expression went soft for a second,  
but then he immediately removed Robert’s hands.  
“I don’t wanna hear any of this, Rob.”  
Robert tried not to smile, but Aaron calling him ‘Rob’ still made his knees go weak.  
“You don’t want to be with me, but now you’re here,  
telling me to stay?  
For what? For you?  
You can’t keep on messing with me like this.”  
Robert got more anxious now, he really didn’t know what to say.  
‘Just say whatever comes to your mind’, Adam had said.  
But what if he was gonna say the wrong thing?  
“Aaron, listen. I’ve hurt you.  
And I’ve been unfair.  
I ran out on you in the worst possible moment.  
And I know, that I don’t even deserve a single bit of your attention after all I’ve done,  
but when Adam told me you were leaving...”, Robert took a deep breath.  
He was trying to read Aaron’s expression but all he could see were those beautiful eyes.  
His thoughts went completely blank, he was now only looking at Aaron.  
Admiring his beauty and realizing how dumb he was to let him go.  
“God, you’re beautiful.”

 

“What?”, Aaron said confused.  
A second ago Robert had been trying to convince him to stay   
and now out of nowhere he tells him something  
that he probably hadn’t heard since he had been a baby.  
Robert didn’t react, he just seemed to be staring at Aaron.  
“Robert!”, Aaron said, grabbing him by the shoulders.  
The blonde boy seemed as if he was just coming back to reality.  
Shaken up, he now looked at Aaron.  
“I.. uh.. right.. so when Adam.. when Adam told me you were leaving,  
I.. I realized, that it would mean that I’d never get to see you again.”  
Aaron was still a bit confused about what just happened,   
but he decided not to ask Robert about it.  
“I really don’t know why you’re telling me this Robert,  
you made it pretty clear the other day that you’d rather not see me.  
You know when...”, Aaron went silent, he didn’t want to say it again,  
and definitely not go further into that moment.  
Robert looked more in control now, he even smiled a bit.  
“You mean when you told me you loved me?”  
Aaron nodded embarrassed.  
He was tempted to just tell him he hadn’t meant it,   
but what was the point of lying after all this?  
Robert smiled, and took Aaron’s right hand.  
Aaron felt a shiver go trough his body.  
He hated it when Robert touched him,  
it made him feel desire for more,  
something he couldn’t have anymore.  
Still, he decided not to stop him this time.  
“I was an idiot.”, Robert now said, “And running out on you in that moment,  
I’m probably gonna regret that for the rest of my life.”  
Aaron swallowed, he wanted to stop Robert,   
he wanted to pull his hand back,  
he wanted to push Robert away,  
he wanted to get mad at him and just leave,  
but he couldn’t.  
He needed to know.  
“If you hadn’t run out that day, what would you have done?”, Aaron asked anxiously.  
Robert now took a step closer and put his arms around Aaron’s waist.  
“I would have put my arms around your waist,   
pulled you close.”, Robert said as he put his words into action,   
“probably bit my lip and tried to get the strength to tell you that I love you too.  
With all my heart. And then, I would’ve hoped you’d smile,  
so I could pull you even closer...”, Robert did as he said   
and Aaron could feel his heart beating out of his chest.  
He tried to stop breathing so unsteady, but he was just under Robert’s spell.  
“And then I would have just..”  
Robert ended his sentence without words,  
he just closed the space between him and Aaron completely as he softly kissed him.  
Aaron didn’t object, he even kissed him back,  
at least for a few seconds before he then stopped the kiss by lightly pushing Robert away.  
“Robert, no.”, he said, looking around in despair, “If this is your weird,  
twisted way of trying to make me stay then I don’t wanna hear it.”  
Robert himself didn’t look as confident now than he did a minute ago.  
“Please, Aaron. I know I messed up, but I’m here now.  
I don’t want you to leave.  
I need you in my life.”  
Aaron didn’t know what to do.  
He had dreamed of Robert saying all this stuff ever since he broke up with him,  
but he didn’t want all this just because he was planning on leaving.  
“You say all this now, but what if Adam hadn’t told you about me going away?”  
Robert grabbed for Aaron’s hands again.  
“I would have realized it anyway.  
Please Aaron, I’m begging you, don’t make me lose you.”  
Aaron wanted to give in so much.  
He never wanted to feel what he had after he lost Robert ever again.  
“When you broke up with me”, Aaron said, “you said you couldn’t deal with us being a secret.”  
Robert tried to say something but he seemed helpless as what to say.  
“You want a relationship where you can walk around in public, holding hands,  
where you can go to parties together, buy each other cheesy presents  
and show the world how ridiculously in love you are.  
And as much as I wanna do all that with you,  
I don’t think I can give you what you want.”  
Aaron had to keep his despair inside while saying this.  
It just hurt so much.  
“I know… and I won’t lie to you, I still want that. But-”  
Robert tried to say more but Aaron didn’t let him.  
“See. I can’t promise that this will change.”, Aaron paused for a second,  
“And you deserve someone that-”, now it was Robert that interrupted him.  
“No, no no no. Aaron, I may want all these things but don’t you see?  
I want you more.”  
Aaron swallowed and looked nervously to the floor.  
“Really?”, he whispered.  
Robert nodded as he used his hands to raise Aaron’s head.  
Aaron was now forced to look directly into Robert’s drop-dead gorgeous blue-green eyes.  
“Yeah. I told you. I love you.  
More than I ever thought I could love someone.  
And I don’t know what the future holds,  
I don’t know if this is gonna work   
or if I can deal with a secret relationship long-term.  
But what I do know, 100 percent, is that I don’t want to be separated from you any longer.”  
Aaron tried to hide his smile from Robert,   
but he probably failed as he saw Robert looking all happy as well.  
“So I’m asking you, Aaron Dingle, or as I used to call you, ‘Hoodie-Guy’,” Aaron had to laugh,  
remembering how Robert had told him the story of how he didn't use to know his name,   
“will you be my proper, totally exclusive, but still secret, boyfriend?”  
Aaron couldn’t stop himself anymore.  
He loved Robert, he loved him so much.  
And somehow it felt like nothing else mattered.  
“Well, I guess, if you insist.”, he said teasingly,  
making Robert smile.  
“Really?”, he asked hopeful.  
“Yeah.”, Aaron replied, “So come here you idiot.”  
Aaron pulled Robert close and placed his hand on the back of his head to give him a proper kiss.  
They didn’t kiss for long, but it was meaningful and both boys kept smiling like idiots.  
‘If he was really deserving of happiness’, Aaron thought, ‘then this was it.’

_For those who do not want to read the sequel,  
you probably better stop reading here   
as I will leave this on a cliffhanger so I can continue with the plot I have planned for the sequel._

“Wait, this does mean you’re staying, right?”, Robert asked, wanting to reassure himself.  
Aaron just laughed, “Of course.”  
Robert nodded and went back to being his smiley self that he always was when he was with Aaron.  
“How about we go to your place?  
You know, celebrating your decision to stay?”, Robert suggested.  
Aaron agreed by nodding and started walking backwards out of the alley the had hid in.  
“You know, Adam is gonna be thrilled,   
he’ll probably even like you, now that you’ve convinced me not to leave.”  
Aaron kept walking backwards, as he didn't stop looking at Robert,  
who was still smiling, happy because everything seemed too good to be true.  
But suddenly, as if something wanted to prove Robert wrong,   
he saw a light, quickly approaching from the corner of his right eye.  
Robert looked , to check what it was,  
only to discover a car, seemingly driving way over the limit.  
Robert turned back to Aaron, who was directly walking towards the street.  
“Aaron! Watch out!”, Robert yelled, trying to reach Aaron in time to pull him back.  
But all he saw was Aaron, looking shocked to the right,  
not having any chance to move before the car hit him.  
“AARON!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I thought as the Chapter is way longer than I thought it would get.   
> I do hope that you enjoyed this story and may even read the sequel once I've started it.  
> Thank you to everyone who took their time to read my story, left kudos or comments.  
> It really makes me smile to see some of you liking what I write and I must say that I would have given up on this story months ago if it wasn't for your kindness.  
> So yeah, thank you again and I hope you liked this last chapter. <3


End file.
